Holding Back the Truth
by ValarieaDROP32
Summary: Eli's cousin is forced to come live with him and his family. How will Eli handle it? Can he even cope with the real reason why she's here? How is this going to affect his friendship with Adam and his relationship with clare? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1 A New Day

**Authors Notes:** This all takes place while eli and Clare are going out and everythings good. Really wanted to get this out before they broke up basicly but that didn't happen so lets just pretend for the story it never did, because come on! Who doesn't love Eclare? Sorry if somethings arn't quite accurate like Eli's house or the the way the lunchroom works but just ignore that please its so the story works better :)

italics are thoughts, noises, and so on i assume you get the point.

**Disclaimer:** I own a toothbrush but sadly i don't own Degrassi in any shape or form.

* * *

><p><em>It's only getting worse…<em>

"Wow what a perfect way to start a journal entry." scratching at my auburn locks hoping for inspiration on how to continue to hit me.

_TIK TOK. TIK TOK. TIK TOK._ The minutes passed by steadily, while my mind, remained empty.

"Oh well then that's all I'm putting Dr. Nichols will just have to get over it." _And himself. _I added mentally. Oh how I despised that man.

Dropping my notebook into my school bag, I slung it over my shoulder in one swift motion.

There was a soft knock on my door; instantly I knew who it was. "Come in aunt CeCe!" the door hinges squeaked as the door swung open. Making a mental note to oil them later I sat down next to my aunt on my small blue bed.

"Are you _sure _you're ready for this?" I could tell she was trying to hide her worry from me but she was doing a terrible job at it. But for her, I pretended I had no clue.

"Yeah I'll be fine." smiling, to convince her I added, "I promise."

Aunt CeCe was silent with thought, "Well…Okay. But you're going to ride with Eli, who'll be there all day - if you need something." Quickly I leaned forward giving her a tight squeeze.

Pulling away as I spoke, "Thanks for everything your doing for me. I swung my arm around gesturing to my new room in **their **house.

I told her just the right thing to make her nerves relax. "Don't worry about it Tyler your family." This time it was her who gave me a tight squeeze. Rising from my bed she walked to the door leaving. Grasping onto the doorknob she turned her head towards me. "How'd you know it was me at the door - your door?"

Replying quickly as I stood up, "You knock softly." Gaining a confused look from CeCe, I was forced to explain. "Okay Bullfrog knocks actually more like pounds on the door, Eli he just walks in," - making a face, she smiled - "compared to them you knock softly." after nodding she opened the door and left me alone in my room.

Taking one last glance at myself in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall, before I walked out of the room - satisfied I left.

Making my way down the steps two at a time. Eli was pacing back and forth in front of the door. "What took you so long?" he questioned me pulling the keys of their spot on the rack by the door.

"Relax killer, your mom was just talking to me okay?" jeesh someone's cranky. Stepping out the door and onto the small little stoop that connected the steps and the front door together I looked up at the bright blue sky. Smiling for reasons I didn't know why. I looked back down and made my way over to the hearse. Not before I was out of earshot to hear CeCe speaking to Eli.

"Keep an eye on her please, babyboy." I slammed the passenger door shut to let them know I had heard them.

"She does it only because she cares about you Ty." Eli was leaning against his open door with his arms loosely crossed over this chest. He spoke calmly, I guess to try to calm me down. He didn't move, he was waiting for me to respond.

Giving in I whispered, "I know." Sliding into the seat he started the engine with one hand shutting the door with the other. _And off we go. _I thought while we pulled forward.

The ride to Degrassi was shorter then I had hopped, pulling in through the gates to the parking lot I watched the students and teachers walk into the building smiling and laughing. Just being happy.

"We're early."

I was snapped back into reality by Eli speaking to me, though I had no clue what he did say to me. I had to ask him what he had just said seconds ago.

Sighing not wanting to have to repeat himself but did anyways, "We're here." Acknowledging what he said with a little noise I got out of Morty shaking some as I started to follow the groups of people going inside. Stopping on the steps, I looked up at the large building feeling myself get even more nervous. In the large letters a Sign read: DEGRASSI home of the panthers. _Well here I am._

~Later in the day~

It was lunch, apparently it was separated into four classes each a mixture of kids from all the grades. I spotted Eli at a table in the corner with two other people. A boy with a brown beanie and a girl who Eli had his arm around who must be his girlfriend. We had the same color hair except mine was long and straight, her's was short and curled. Not taking any chances on Eli murdering me if I sat there I went to a different table by myself.

**Adam's POV**

Sitting at our usual table, I saw what I thought was the new girl walk in and sit at a table by herself. "Hey isn't that the new girl?" I pointed over to her. Clare nodded. While Eli looked down at his empty tray removing his arm from Clare. "A ninth grader right?"

"I don't know Adam, she's in my math class."

"Oh. Okay." Eli suddenly jumped up out of his seat.

"Can we just _**STOP **_talking about her already?" he practically yelled it.

"What? All I said was-" but before I could finish he took his tray, dumped it, leaving the lunchroom. "What's his problem." it was more of a statement then a question so Clare just shrugged it off. "Actually now that I look at her she looks like she could be you guys kid. Your hair and his looks, but in girl form."

Laughing now Clare tossed a grape at me. "Yeah right."

"She's kinda hot."

"Okay ew Adam I'm leaving, I need to go find Eli." Clare left out the same door as Eli, minus the attitude.

Not wanting to be alone I picked up my things and moved to where the new girl was sitting. "Hey I'm Adam." I tried to look as friendly as possible.

Looking up startled but then relaxing "Oh, hi. Tyler." she - Tyler shook my hand. Up close now, I noticed she had light creamy hazel brown eyes. "Oh my God! Look at the kid!" She shouted waving her hand franticly pointing behind me, turning I saw nothing.

"What kid?" turning back to her with a confused look.

Glancing down at her hand it had about 10 - 15 of my grapes. Quickly Tyler put both hands under the table. "You stole my grapes!"

"Nooo I dooon't" she smiled innocently while dragging out her O's.

"I saw them!" laughing she popped one into her mouth. "See!"

Shrugging lifting her hand back above the table as she talked, "Not my fault you have good grapes."

Taking one back, she reminded me a lot of Eli so I told her that.

"Is that good or bad?"

I wasn't really sure how to answer. I guess it was more who asked so all I did was shrug.

**Clare's POV**

Walking down the hall I went straight to Eli's locker, and there he was right where I thought he would be. "Hey." placing my hand on his left shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Running his hand through his hair, "Yeah it's just been a long morning."

"Well as long as you're okay." I removed my hand from Eli's shoulder. The end of lunch bell rang signaling that it was time to get our next class.

Draping his arm around me "Better get to class before your late Edwards." I hit him softly in the side. But I couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something from me. _Oh well saved by the bell I guess._

**Tyler's POV**

The final bell had rung and I went rushing out the door happy my first day was over. I was on way out when Adam came running up behind me shouting my name. "Hey…Ter wid… You wn han out?" he was panting making it hard to understand what he was saying.

"Catch your breath first please." shaking his head yes we moved out of the doorway so other people could get through. "Okay now what'd you say?"

"Hey Tyler do you want to hang out?" speaking he tried to hide a hopeful smile.

"Yea sure let me just call someone real quick." pulling out my cell phone from my bag I dialed Eli's number. Walking away so Adam wasn't able to hear me.

"Uh hello?" he sounded tired.

"Hey it's Tyler I'm going to hang out with a new friend. So I don't need a ride home."

"Okay. Who?" _Oh no. _I thought.

"Oh no one really Adam let Aunt CeCe know please Thanks Eli." hopefully he didn't catch Adam's name.

"Yeah no pro- Wait WHAT?" crap now he was mad.

"Okay bye!" Quickly I hung up on him ending the call. I knew I was in for it later from Eli for hanging out with **his **friend.

* * *

><p>Sooo What'd you think? Not very good I know but if you got any ideasadvice let me know in the reviews kay? That would be like really cool of you (:


	2. Chapter 2 Friends & Alibis

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long I wanted it to be perfect and I've been really sick so I couldn't post anything. Please ignore any grammer problems or any inacurate stuff in my story compared to the show like houses, grades and stuff.

Italics are for thoughts, emphasis, noises, memories, and anything thats being read like a book, note, etc.

Why are you still reading this? Its boring go read the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own a cell phone and a pack of gum but Degrassi isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>** Friends & Alibis**

**Tyler's POV**

I went walking back to Adam. "Okay all set." I smiled and he returned one.

" 'Kay." He shut his phone. I didn't even relies he was talking to someone.

"I was just calling my friend Eli," he had mentioned him earlier, he was my cousin, but Adam didn't know that. "but, it was busy. Probably for the best he got really upset when I mentioned you at lunch." typical Eli, no surprise but I couldn't stop myself from biting my lower left lip in frustration. "Oh it probably wasn't because of you though." _No, Adam it was. _Adam had completely 180 degrees misinterpreted my lip-bite.

We started to walk in the direction of his house.

"So are you in the ninth grade?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"Yep."

"Oh 'cuz Clare thought you were in her math class."

"I am." he looked at me sideways. " I already took the ninth grade math class they have here at my old school last year." this time it was his turn to nod.

"Well here we are. Welcome to the palace." Adam was standing in front of a small two-story brick house.

"Cute." I followed him up the stairs.

"Tiny." He corrected me matter-of-factly while opening the door. "My brother Drew's at football practice and both my parents are at work." Walking into the living room my eyes fell on the xbox controller laying on the table practically begging me to pick it up and start to play for hours. Adam must of noticed me looking because he asked me if I wanted to play.

Of course I had to say yes. Eagerly.

Picking it up I felt the smoothness of the plastic, cold in my warm hands. Plopping down next to Adam we started to play.

~20 minutes later~

" Okay that's it I give up." Adam threw his hands up in defeat. Laughing at his gesture I sat my controller back down on the table. I Tyler Jones just beat Adam - a video game junkie according to Eli - at three, _three,_ different video games. Ranking the new number one top score on all of them as well.

"_Wow. She's good." I heard him whisper when I first one._

**Adams POV**

Tyler was great at these video games - though I wasn't to amazing myself - beating every record on all three games every time. She swore she didn't own any at home; if it was true, I was stunned.

After that we just started talking when I stopped paying as much attention to what was coming out of her mouth. I was thinking of how I had started great friendships like this then I told them the truth about _me _and then poof they were gone. Well of course it wasn't like that with Eli and Clare. They had accepted me. But I had waited a long time to tell them; I've made that mistake before when it came to this and I didn't want to do that again. I had to tell her, especially before the people of Degrassi could. If they hadn't already.

I was telling her.

"Hey I need to tell you something."

"Okay shoot."

Taking in a big gulp of air before I said anything, I let it all come out in a big rush of words. "I'm an F.T.M." I looked at Tyler, to the door - which I expected her to go running through any minute - and back to Tyler.

"That's cool." She sunk into the sofa farther not even close to getting up. Wait? Did I hear her right?

"Your okay with it?" I had to know for sure.

"Yea back home in the 'States one of my best friends is. Well she's a M.T.F. but it's the same concept." I was so happy she was fine with who I was I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and hugging her. Tyler made am 'oh' sound like she was shocked at first but then she was quickly returning the hug.

"Sorry. I don't know a lot of people who except me as _me _besides my family and a few others so its still a surprise to hear when someone does." She blushed slightly looking down to hide it.

"So your from The U.S.?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness for her.

"Yep where the bacon comes in long crispy strips." Laughing I had to admit she was funny.

"Don't you dare insult Canadian Bacon. It has feelings to yea know."

"Pfft its just a piece of meat." Tyler looked up at the clock, "Oh my God! I'm late I have to go!" she ran to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" She shook her head while slipping on her jacket.

"I don't live far away but thanks for the offer." stepping out of the door she went running full steam ahead to her home.

**Tyler's POV**

The whole time I was running back I kept repeating in my head _I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. _

Wearily falling up the steps as I attempted to climb them I pushed open the door. "Are you okay Tyler?" my uncle Bullfrog asked as I tripped over the welcome mat.

"Yeah…I thought…but I thought I was … late…?" I rambled out softly while rubbing my neck in worry.

"No your early. Dinners in an hour." Frowning, I felt relieved. _I guess Adam's clock is wrong. _

I took the steps one at a time now making sure my foot touched every one. Pushing open the door to my room someone grabbed me from behind pulling me out. Instantly I knew who the culprit was. "ELI! Kidnapping is illegal yea know!" I could hear Bullfrog and CeCe laughing from the kitchen downstairs because of what I had said.

Kicking and fighting I couldn't stop him from dragging me across the hall to his room.

Slamming the door shut he let go. "What the F Eli?" _Crap. Shouldn't of said that new he's even more mad. _

He Clenched his fists. "Me? What about you? Going over to Adam's house!"

"Adam asked _me _to hangout with _him. Not _the other way around." giving me a glare I was more then tempted to slap him. "Anyways you're the one who freaked at lunch when he mentioned me and left him alone! So he came over to talk to me." Regaining my calm attitude when I thought of something. I had to say it no matter what Eli's reaction would be. "So this is all your fault, isn't it?" I couldn't help but smile.

"So, that's not the point you didn't have to say yes!" I could tell but what he had just said that he wouldn't be winning this argument.

"But It led to the point Eli. Anyways why? I'm not going to be rude to him."

"He's my friend." He said sulking.

"What are you five?" another thought came to my mind. This time not so good. "What'd you tell CeCe and Bullfrog?" worry filled my voice and he noticed using it to his advantage.

Smiling silently for a while to make my nerves worse he finally spoke. "That you had stayed for a drama club meeting." At least it was something I would actually be interested in.

"Oh…okay."

"Like I'd so tell them _you_ were with _my _friend without _me_."

I didn't know what to say. The silence quickly filled the small bedroom almost suffocating me. We just stood there staring at each other. "Why don't you want your friends to know about me?" When I finally spoke it was more to my feet then to him.

But Eli was silent. He didn't answer, I had to look up to make sure he was even still in the room. "The only reason why your living with us and going to Degrassi is because of your problem back home. Clare-" he put a special emphasis on her name "- and Adam know all about my problems if they found out about yours then it would automatically become mine. I'd be lumped in with you. I can't lose them." I had forgotten the real reason I was here until now. Water started to fill my eyes and blur my vision but I hid it from him.

"Not Adam, he wouldn't leave me - or he'd have almost no one I'm like his only friend - but Clare, I don't want to chance that." he shielded his eyes from mine by hiding behind his hair.

In a whisper with my eyes getting their focus back I looked at him again, "It's your problem too."

A sudden realization of what he had said a while ago hit him like a ton of bricks. That's all I could focus on. This not being his problem. Sighing he pulled me into a bear hug like he use to do when we were little and hadn't seen each other in a long time. Shaking I tried to say something - anything - but no words would come out of my throat. They were all _stuck._

"I'm sorry Ty. Its gonna be okay." Eli was rubbing my back trying to sooth me, because I was crying. Crying? I hadn't even noticed no surprise though. For a few minutes I stopped trying to be my super tough self and cried like I was a little kid again.

When I had stopped crying Eli started to apologies but I wouldn't let him. "Hey Ty I'm sorry about what I said -" I had to cut him off.

"I know Eli. I know." I stepped out of his embrace. "I know this is hurting you just as much as its hurting me. I just…forgot."

Giving me another tight hug he whispered into my ear. "I'm not ashamed of you though." there were unsaid words to that sentence. So it really was 'I'm not ashamed of you though, even if you thought that.' . He didn't need to say that thought I knew he was thinking it by the way he was acting. I had known Eli all my life I could easily pick up on his little hints on how he was really feeling by now.

"Yea I know,"

I was smiling at yet another one of my many thoughts. _I have one of the BEST cousins in the world. It was true, I did._

I was walking towards the door when Eli said something else I almost didn't catch. "Well not yet anyways." wagging his finger at me as he talked. Referring to not being ashamed of me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't get all preachy on me now."

Leaving his room we went down to the kitchen for super.

* * *

><p>Okay! So what'd yea think? Any ideas? I know it probably wasn't worht the wait if you were waiting but i Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 White Lies equal Trouble

_**A/N: **__Ummms well thanks for all the views on the last chapter it sky rocketed since the first one that makes me smile (: anyways so theres no confusion with the title it means The little lies (white lies) Eli says in this chapter and past ones spiral out of control like they always do in Degrassi into some serious trouble! So in short white lies = trouble :D _

_Like always Italics mean: thoughts, noises, emphasis, when something written/typed is being read, and texts _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Degrassi in anyway at all, because if I did 1) Eclare would still be going strong duce) Jimmy would be walking! And C) JT would never and I repeat never have died! Now onto the story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>__** Whites Lies = Trouble **_

_**Eli's POV **_

_The last thing Tyler said to me was not to go all preachy on her. Nah, Tyler's just being silly. There is no way that's possible. _It wasn't even like that. I wasn't even like that. Or at least I didn't think it was. I was. Could it be that thee 'Saint Clare' was rubbing off on me? That's impossible I don't even believe in God. Not possible.

Morty's car door opening brought me back to my reality. While my Blue Eyes sat down next to me, forgetting my worries I drove my angel to school. She didn't have her drivers license and no way was I going to let her walk to school when I could give her a ride. What if something happened to her? _Okay Eli, stop. Stop being so over protective. You remember what happened last time? Or course you do. _Turning the key Morty roared to life. Pulling away from the curb in front of the Edwards house, we - techniqilly I - drove to school.

"Are you feeling better today?" I had no idea what she was talking about. Re-thinking all of yesterday in my head I remembered my 'little' outburst at lunch. Over Tyler. She didn't know that though, I just told her it was stress, long day, etc. The simple lies that she would easily believe from me. I shouldn't lie to her but I didn't want to tell her the truth either. I picked the lesser of the two evils.

Clearing her throat, a hint that a hadn't answered her. "Oh sorry, yeah felling great." glancing at her and half smiling she laughed.

"Typical Eli and his _outstanding_ use of words."

"Did you just? I'm still here. How dare you use me in third-person." laughing again she slipped out of the car quickly before I could say anything else. I chased after her. Catching up to her easily I wrapped my arms around her waist, turning her so her forehead was touching mine. "Now about this third-person business."

A smile danced across her lips. Oh man did I want to kiss her right now. 'What about it?' her eyes said. While her mouth said, "Clare loves Eli." now how could I be mad at her?

Leaning down I gently kissed her lips.

**Tyler's POV **

Grr Eli had made me walk to school because he "had to" - as he said but more likely just wanted to - drive Clare to school. So 'lil ol' me had to walk. Which wouldn't have been a problem since he lives sort of close to Degrassi; but since I thought he was taking me I woke up later then I would've if I'd known I'd be walking. Now I'm late for first period and the teacher is lecturing me on tardiness.

Thanks a lot Eli. Not.

**Clare's POV**

After arriving at school I went to first class thankful it was over soon and I quickly got to my second class, Math. My favorite only next to English which I had with Eli and Adam; my boyfriend and one of my best friends.

Walking to my normal seat I realized that the new girl sat right next to me. _How could I not of noticed before?_ Oh well yesterday wasn't just tough for Eli; but for me too.

Setting my books down and copying the notes from the board down into my notebook I turned to face her. "Hey I'm Clare. Aren't you the new girl -" with a polite smile I told her my name but when I came to say hers I didn't know it yet.

"Oh I'm Tyler." she shook my hand smiling. Something about it seemed so familiar but I just couldn't figure out what. "Adam's told me a lot about you."

"You know Adam?" I was to say it plainly, shocked. Not a lot of people liked Adam; especially not new people. Not for very long that is.

"Yeah we hung out yesterday and talked at lunch. He's pretty cool." Well that makes sense. He was talking about her at lunch and both Eli and I did leave. Adam being as social as ever probably went to introduce himself to her.

That's when I noticed she was blushing some. It was cute that she might have a crush on him and everything but she should know the truth about Adam before things got to far. "Uh Tyler you do know about how, well Adams…condition?" How else could I put it? I'm to nice as Eli absolutely loves to remind me and I just couldn't say it without sounding rude.

Her face flashed confusion for a moment but Tyler quickly recovered. "His what? Condition? … Oh! That! Why didn't you just say so? Yeah I know he told me." releasing a long breath I didn't know I was holding I smiled. Relieved.

"Good your cool with it. Not a lot of people are." Smiling it was obvious she was other wise she would have talked about him much, much, differently.

The teacher started with the days lesson so we had to stop talking. Though we all quickly found out it was a review day. I said a little prayer, thankful today would be easy. Against my better judgment I passed Tyler a note. She seemed so nice I really wanted to get to know her more.

By the end of class I knew Tyler was actually a ninth grade who'd done our ninth grade math lesson a year before, that she was American, was living with family here, was an A+ student like me, she even loved the book _Fortnight_! There was one thing that I had found odd about her, she loved the band Dead Hand - Eli's favorite band . Not they weren't bad I liked a few of their songs but she just didn't seem like the type who would listen to that kind of music but you never know. Tyler had said her cousin had gotten her into them.

"Hey you should sit outside with us - Adam, Eli, and me - at lunch." I more suggested then asked as we were walking out.

"Umm Eli? He doesn't seem to want anything to do with me _here._" a look of nervousness filled her eyes for reason I hadn't really understood at the time.

"Oh well me and Adam will be there, and you can just ignore Eli if he gets to be rude." The look that had filled her eyes changed to happiness and she smiled.

That afternoon I found Tyler in the lunch line with Adam laughing over something he had said. "Hey." I smiled at both of them grabbing a tray for myself and getting behind them in line. The line moved forward slowly allowing me to think about the test I had just got done taking. It should have been easy I knew all the answers to all the question but when it came to writing them down my mind went blank. It was probably the worst test I'd ever taken.

Handing over my money we walked outside to our bench with Tyler in tow growing silent when Eli - who was already sitting down - gave her a glare. I gave her a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to help any. He went to rise but he quickly sat back down when he saw the look i gave him.

We sat down, Adam then Tyler then me on her other side. We were a united front against the force that was Elijah Goldsworthy. He was going to be nice to her wether he wanted to or not he had no choice. Though he kept his head down.

"Eli have you meet Tyler?" I was not going to give up without a fight.

Without lifting his head he spoke in monotone, he was upset. "No, not yet." Tyler looked down at her phone replying to a text someone had sent her.

I sent Eli a text of my own. ' _plz Eli just be nice. Shes nice _'

His phone beeped once then it beeped again. He had gotten two texts one from me I know that. Though the other I had no clue who it was from but wasn't worrying about it right now. After a long set of key clicks my phone buzzed. ' _ugh…fine. ): _'

_Why's he have to add the frown? He knows that's one of my weaknesses. Well its not going to work this time because Tyler's nice and I'm not going to let Eli get to me right now. _

' _you 2 have a lot in common give it a try… 4 me plz _'

"Okay I know you two are so texting each other."

"Adam." Eli warned.

"Whatever." Adam shrugged and kept talking to Tyler about who knows what.

Eventually Eli warmed up to Tyler's presence and was talking and laughing with her. Adam and I shared a look of victory with each other behind her back. I was happy when lunch was over. I had won and I was right about those two getting along.

~ a few days later ~

Tyler had been eating lunch with us everyday since Tuesday and everything was going just fine between her and Eli. He was smiling now instead of glaring at her. It was great to see them get along when at first Eli didn't want to get to know her.

I was walking through the halls with Alli at my side talking about her new boyfriend Drew. I couldn't help but smile even though I wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. I didn't reliese she had stopped walking until she said my name.

"Clare!" it was one of her whisper-shouts. Turning back and walking the small distance to her I asked her what was wrong. "Look over there. No not there. Over there." pointing, her mouth was gapping at Eli and Tyler talking by some lockers.

"And?" I obviously didn't see the problem with it that she had.

"No Clare look at Eli's hands." following her instructions I saw Eli reach his hands into his backpack and pull out a small box wrapped in shiny blue paper with a silver bow on top bigger then the box itself, along with a card. Tyler wrapped her arms around him and Eli put his arms around her waist. They were hugging.

"Why's he giving that to her?"

"Hello earth to Clare! Its obviously a gift but why?" I didn't know the answer to her question. I was frowning now.

"It's probably nothing." I spoke to calm my racing heart and thoughts.

Alli on the other hand wouldn't let it go. "Clare open your eyes, you just don't give a gift to someone you just meet a few days ago without a reason. Something must be going on."

"Like what?"

"That's for you to find out." the bell rang and we rushed to class leaving what we saw in the hall behind for now.

**Eli's POV**

"Hey Tyler come here."

"Yeah?" she looked at me curiously while I reached into my bag pulling out a small box and card.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled up at me. "Eli my birthday was yesterday you know that."

"Yeah I know but I had to wait and give this too you. It just got here today." Taking it reluctantly she asked me a question.

"I thought that the gift I got last night was from all three of you." She was talking about last night when my parents gave her a new eletric keyboard.

"No just them they probably thought I hadn't gotten you anything and put my name on the card too just in case." she nodded, it did make sense me forgetting a birthday. I've done it before.

She reached her arms up around my shoulders, while standing on her tip-toes ( I was almost a whole foot taller then her ) and she gave me a tight squeeze. "Thanks Eli." she smiled letting me go.

**Tyler's POV**

I was at my locker putting the birthday gift Eli had gotten me in my bag when someone came up behind me and just stood their. Turning around I came face-to-face with Alli one of Clare's friends. "Who do you think you are?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you even talking about?" personally I didn't like Alli to much, she was to much of a drama queen and a gossip spreader if you asked me.

"You know what I'm talking about. To think Clare thought you were _nice._" still I had no clue what she was talking about, luckily she continued. "Just stay away from Eli." flipping her hair she walked off like she was better then me. Under her breath I heard her say, "What a little whore."

Slamming my locker; I was furious she didn't know anything. "Your one to talk."

Spinning around she glared at me as if I would back down. "Excuse me?" It wasn't really a question.

"You heard me." a simple sentence really but it sent her into a fit of rage. Bringing her pink manicured hand down across my left cheek; leaving an awful stinging felling behind. I went to punch her but someone grabbed my hand mid-air. Mr. Simpson . _Crap._

"Come on ladies, to my office. Now." It was an order but at the same time it was still casual. Weird. Following him away from the crowed of people - who had gathered with out my notice - to the chairs in his small office. "Now will either of you tell me what happened?"

I wasn't going to say anything but I didn't know about _her._ Surprisingly she didn't either at least there was one thing for me to like about her. She wasn't a rat. I turned my head to look at her, right when she turned her head to look at me. Right then and there we had an unspoken agreement to keep our mouths shut in front of him. I'm not surprised she felt the same way I did. Alli had lots of reports of fighting on her school record, one more and her parents were going to be called in is what everyone was saying. Though my reasons for staying quiet were different. If we said what happened and why then I'd have to explain the truth that Eli wasn't cheating on Clare like Alli thought but we were actually cousins. That would cause even more trouble for me and Eli would murder me if Clare found out and it wasn't from him.

Mr. Simpson cleared his throat bring me back to reality and out of my thoughts. "Well?" still both of us were as silent as mimes. "Fine. Tyler I'm letting you off easy because your new here and I assume you don't know all of our rules yet. Alli two days detention."

Alli made a gasping noise and me not thinking automatically said "Ha!"

"Tyler detention after school."

"What? Not fair."

"Fine two days detention."

Picking up my bag I left not wanting to chance getting another detention.

Walking out of the principles office I ran into no other then Clare Edwards, and she looked pissed. _Crap! Could my day get any worse? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So let me know what yea think and if anyone knows the song that the last chapter shares a title with (does that even make sense?) if you do then your amazing! AKA Chapter 2 Friends & Alibis is also a name of a song. This ones longer then the others by a little and i hope you got most of the hints like with Tyler liking Dead Hand like Eli, and the texting at lunch if you didn't get it, it was Tyler who was the other one texting Eli and I had to throw Fortnight in there of course! Clare's obssesion from a long time ago if you didn't know. So review and let me know your likes/dislikes any ideas you have, etc. Kay? That would make you so amazing! :D


	4. Chapter 4 PART 1 Enough is Enough

**A/n:** so this is only **PART ONE **of chapter four because i'm kind of stuck in ideas for what happens next to get where i want it to go and i haven't updated in a while so i thought i'd give you guys a short chapter.

**I have a question for everyone reading this:** i've been debating this in my head for a while but I want to know what all of you think so here goes, **What do you think of Tyler and Adam being a couple?** lett me know in the reviews. i haven't desided if i want them to or not but if they do i already know the couple name: Adler, **what do yea think?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Degrassi just this story idea

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Enough is Enough.<p>

**Part 1**

**Tyler's POV**

"Oh uh, hey Clare." _Shit, shit, shit! This is so not my day._ There was a look of pure hatred on her face - something Eli said she wasn't capable of, he was so wrong - and it was directed right at _me. Oh no she wasn't going to yell at me at me was she? Dumb question Tyler, probably. _I had to say something and quick. "Before you say or _do _anything please don't punch me I've already been in the principles office once today and I don't really feel like going back."

Her eyes turned to a sad depressing hue of blue from her usually bright and cheery color. "So it's true then…" she spoke in a whisper.

"What? NO! Of course not you just, you just don't understand Clare." _Really Tyler? That's what you say? As if she's going to believe you now. _

"Then tell me. Make me understand." I could tell she was desperate, she still thought it was all true about Eli and me. That in itself made me sick; he was my cousin! But Clare didn't know that.

What could I tell her? What could I say to make her understand without _telling _her?

"It's just it's complicated okay? Just go ask Eli." With that we parted ways, maybe she'd understand now.

~The Next Day~

Eli didn't let on last night that he had told Clare anything, but that's Eli for you.

Walking down a long hall on my way to my locker I went to turn the corner but saw Clare and Eli arguing. Steeping behind the wall out of their view I listened to what they were saying.

"Its not important Clare it doesn't matter. You don't need to worry about it." Eli was speaking calmly.

"Well if it doesn't matter then why don't you tell me?"

"It isn't anything okay? There's no point in talking about _nothing_!"

"Just, please Eli tell me then." there was desperation in her voice.

"Tell you what Clare? There is nothing to tell!" I heard his locker slam.

"Your saying it's nothing but then you won't tell me anything else! How the hell am I supposed to believe you when you won't prove it Eli?" He went to say something but she was already walking down the hall past me. I ducked behind a trashcan just to be sure she didn't see me spying. The way she was storming off down the hall, she probably wouldn't have seen me anyways.

Oh well, it never hurts to be safe.

I slowly walked up to Eli testing the waters. Everything _seemed _fine. I ventured out and asked him what was on my mind. "What was that with Clare all about?"

Without a change in emotion he plainly said, "You."

It all made sense now. Him not telling her anything, Clare not believing him. I was stunned, and really upset. "What do you mean 'you'! Oh my God Eli! You didn't tell her? Why didn't you tell her?" I punched him in the ribs; he let out a short breath when my fist struck bone.

"Because she doesn't need to know, because nothings going on." Was he kidding me? What an ass he was being right now.

"She's your girlfriend damn it!" I went to punch him again but he was ready - expecting it - he caught my wrist with hand and clenched down tight so I wouldn't get away. He was looking down on me with an angry face. In a quiet voice so no one else but him would hear I whispered, "You said you didn't want to lose her because of why I'm here, well if you don't tell her you are _going_ to lose her. You really think this is avoiding the problem? Good job Eli." my words were dripping with sarcasm.

Jerking my hand away I stormed off in the opposite direction that Clare had.

**Adam's POV**

There was an obvious tension at lunch; between everyone. They all knew something that I didn't and I _was_ going to get to the bottom of it.

Clare was glaring at Tyler, Tyler was glaring at Eli, and Eli was watching his mashed potatoes as he moved them around on his plate.

I had to figure out who was the best person to ask about what was going on. So in my head I made a mental list of each of them.

Eli:

- is probably the cause of it.

- doesn't like talking about his problems

- it'll take forever to get the answer out of him

- when I finally do get it out of him, everything will be fixed

Clare:

- is an open book

- probably the one its affecting the most

- probably doesn't know the whole story if it's involving Eli.

- won't say what she really thinks so she won't hurt anyone's feelings

- she a girl; so she'll cry

Tyler:

- I don't know much about her

- Clare's glaring at her so she must be majorly involved

- she a girl too, and I don't know if she's a 'crier'

- were not that close yet so she might not open up with me

I picked Tyler, taking my chances that hopefully she would tell me the truth. _God, I hope she doesn't cry._ I knew I'd have to ask her later when we were alone, away from both Eli and Clare. The end of lunch bell rang and we all got up - Eli, Tyler, and Clare all left quickly in different directions. I'd try and talk to Tyler after school.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what'd yea think? It'd be nice to get some more reviews to see how you all think i'm doing and oh before i forget answer my two question up in the an at the top of the page in the reviews i reeeeeally wanna know what you think! :P**


	5. Chapter 4 PART 2 Enough is Enough

**A/N:** Hey so after I uploaded the last one all the ideas on how to continue came to me! So no more writers block! Yay, anyways **PART ONE** was pretty short so this ones longer much longer. This is **PART TWO** of chapter four.

Also I'm still wondering about this because no one has really answered it so far. **What do you think of Adam and Tyler getting together?** like dating and if they do their couple name is so going to be Adler (:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far your amazing!

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Degrassi just this idea

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Enough is Enough<p>

**Part 2**

**Eli's POV**

_Why does whatever Tyler say effect me so much? Simple Eli, because you _know_ she's right._ There was no denying it because she was and I didn't want to admit that I was in the wrong. I was losing Clare in a way that I could never have imagined. How could she believe all the lies?

Lunch was terrible I couldn't even look at Tyler, let alone Clare. So I settled for my mashed potatoes. I could feel Tyler's eyes burning holes in me but I didn't react, I just kept playing with my food. Not nearly as exciting as it sounded but it was better then my other choices.

Adam was filling my inbox with texts like _"Dude whats going on?" "hello? Earth to eli answer me!" "come on dnt be an ass" "ok I c u reading my txts just answer _1_!" "it doesn't matter what u say just answer me Eli!" "fine b like that but I will find out" _but I didn't answer any of them - just open, read, delete, open, read, delete, open, read, delete, for all of them.

I knew Adam wouldn't give up on finding out the answers to what was going on but I believed that he wouldn't find them. No matter how hard he tried.

That was the only thing keeping me remotely calm about the whole situation.

Getting into Morty my phone buzzed in my pocket. Angrily I pulled my it out of my pocket and threw it at the passenger door across from me expecting it to have been Adam again. I wasn't in the mood for him right now. Though when it hit the door and landed back down on the seat it opened up and I saw that it was Tyler.

"_Hey Eli its Ty gonna hang out with Adam so ya dnt need that ride home"_ I had gotten over Tyler and Adam being friends because he really could use just a few more. I was just jealous she was fitting in so well on her first day compared to when I came and choose to befriend _my _friend.

I was in my room listening to some rock song when a bad thought hit me. What if Adam got the answers he was looking for from Tyler? Shit I had to find them before she spilt the beans and ruined everything.

**Adam's POV**

Instead of going to my house Tyler and I went exploring in the woods behind the school. We were having fun even if we hadn't found anything yet beside a broken skateboard that actually belonged to Eli. It was the perfect time to ask her what was going on with all my friends.

Stopping to sit on a tree stump I gathered all my courage and asked her the question that had been invading my head all day. "What's going on today?"

Tyler turned her head towards me and asked me what I meant. She looked amazing right then and I wished I had a camera with me - the one on my phone got broken because of my brother Drew. Tyler was crouching in front of a small group of wild flowers in all shades of blues, yellows, whites, and pinks. Her left hand was on the ground holding her steady while her right hand was wrapped around the stem of one of the smaller blue flowers. She bent her head down to get a little whiff of it's fragrance. The sun was shinning down on her Auburn hair making it glow. It was a perfect moment. She was beautiful. She looked just _perfect._

"With you, Clare, and Eli." she made a little noise like 'oh' and stood up somberly. The moment was gone, it was lost forever because of my question. Awesome.

Tyler leaned up against a tree letting out a long sigh. "If you want the whole story you might be here a while." I nodded and she started to tell it. Whatever 'it' was.

**Tyler's POV**

"Well first off you need to know that Clare thinks me and Eli are dating or seeing each other or some junk like that because of Alli," when I said Alli's name I made a big eye roll because she messed everything up for Eli, Clare, and me. "who thought it and got it stuck in Clare's head. Though it's not true I mean ew."

"Oh okay, why ew?"

Sighing I answered his question, "Well that leads to my next point. I say ew because well umm," I was kind of scared to actually say it and I was worried what his reaction would be. "me and Eli are like, well…Eli and me are cousins so that would be really gross. I mean hello incest!" that's when Adam cut in.

"Wait Cousins? You guys are cousins?"

"Umm yeah…"

"Well that explains why you look a like…wait how come you guys never said anything about it?"

"Well I'm getting to that but please no more questions till the end because I'll probably answer them. Kay?" Adam zipped his lips shut and threw away the imaginary little key and gave me the nod to keep going.

"So I came here from America - which you know - and you also know I'm staying with family. That family just happens to be the Goldworthys; CeCe, Bullfrog, and Eli. I guess he was worried about what you guys would think when you found out why I was here and that we were related. You know how he can be sometimes, so he got this idea in his head that my problem would become his problem and it would be one to many for Clare and well basically bye-bye relationship." It felt good to actually tell someone the truth for once about everything, especially since it was Adam I was telling.

"What's the prob - oh whoops sorry." Adam said apologizing.

"The reason I'm here though is because I - " my phone rang right when I was about to tell Adam the truth. Of course it was no other then Eli. I mouthed 'just a minute' and backed up out of hearing distance.

"Yeah hello?"

"Where are you?" he sounded stressed.

"I sent you a text." didn't he get it? "Check your phone."

"Oh I got it but _where_ are you."

"That's non of your business Eli and you know it."

"You're my cousin so it is my business. Anyways Adam's going to try and get the truth about what's going on with everyone out of you."

I felt used now but I wasn't going to let Eli know that or he would win, "Chill killer. Don't worry I can handle myself."

"No Tyler please I want them to hear it from me, just stay away from him or at least that subject please." I could here the desperation in his voice but I wasn't going to give in. This had gone for long enough.

"Like I said I can handle _myself_ Eli."

I heard him scream my name into the phone but I ignored him. "Goodbye Eli." with that I hung up and walked back over to Adam.

"So your using me just to get what you want to know." I crossed my arms, like I told Eli I can handle myself, now if only he would trust me for once.

"No! Tyler you know that's not true. I'm not using you I wouldn't do that." I was hurt; no I was crushed. How could I believe him now? Because it all made perfect sense right now to me. I turned away I didn't want to look at him and I didn't want him to see my eyes watering.

"Tyler, you were my friend before any of this happened with the three of you. Please don't get upset." _How can I _not _be upset you Duffus. _I thought.

Adam walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder but I shook him off. "No. Don't touch me. I trusted you Adam, I thought, I thought I could tell you, but you just wanted to know so you wouldn't feel left out. That makes me sick."

"Tyler no that's not true and you know it."

"I don't want to hear it. Eli was right being friends with his friends would just lead to trouble." I picked up my bag and started to walk away. I had been walking for a few minutes and was almost out of the woods when I heard a branch snap from behind me. Adam was following me. I spinned around hopping I was wrong that it was some forest animal but I was right, there was Adam.

"What the hell! Just…just go away Adam. Leave me alone." I was on the verge of breaking down and crying and I didn't want him to see. He turned and started to walk away. "Don't even think about telling anybody that me and Eli are cousins either."

He just kept walking with his hands in his pockets till he was at the end of the block. He turned to look at me with a sad look but I just glared at him; so he just kept going.

I turned away once Adam was out of sight and started my way back to the school. I dragged my feet all the way there, kicking anything I could that was in my path. I stepped onto the school parking lot and say down on one of the millions of benches and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" asked the person on the other line.

"Hey it's me Tyler." I didn't sound nearly as glum as I felt.

"Oh Tyler what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Aunt CeCe, I'll be fine. Though do you think you could come and get me?" I didn't want to interrupt her from anything and I didn't want to be a pain in her side either.

"Sure honey, where are you at?"

"The school parking lot."

"Okay I'll be there in a little bit, stay there."

"Okay, thanks CeCe. Bye"

"Bye sweetie." I hung up after that I didn't feel like waiting to hear her end click off.

I put my phone in my bag and got comfortable as best I could on a metal seat. How could I be so stupid to believe Adam? The only reason he wanted to know was so he wouldn't feel left out with what was going on between everyone and it hurt. It hurt a lot actually. I didn't want to see him ever again.

CeCe pulled up in Eli's hearse. I was kind of confused until I remembered that her car had broke down and was in the shop while Bullfrog had the other one because he was at work. Gathering up my stuff and what was left of my dignity I opened the passenger door.

Surprisingly Eli was sitting there. I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't driving then. Aunt CeCe probably just made him come along since it was his car. Shutting the door I backed up.

I couldn't even look him in the face, he probably thought I had told Adam everything; if he wouldn't have called I probably would have though. I got in back and starred out the window the whole ride home.

**Eli's POV**

**(were gonna go back a little to were Tyler hung up on him.)**

"Tyler! Tyler!" I screamed into the receiver of my cell phone though she just ignored me and said goodbye then hung up. "Damn it!" I pounded my fists on the steering wheel.

Where could she be? I checked Adam's: no one. The park: just someone walking their dog and a few joggers. Our house: nope just my mom. I even checked at Clare's house but no one answered me. She was probably still upset with me. I looked all over town for her she wasn't at the Dot, the book store, or that second-hand clothing store she liked so much because it was 'vintage' across the street from the school. I couldn't find her anywhere. Finally I just gave up and went home.

I was about to tell my mom when she told me she needed my car. "What for?"

"Tyler just called she needs me to come and get her." _Oh okay. That's cool I guess._ I tossed her my keys and made my way up the stairs, halfway up I turned back to my mom who was putting on her jacket. "What is it honey?"

"Where was she?" picking up her purse she opened the door and looked back at me.

"If you want to know you'll have to come with me." I sighed walking back down the stairs. Of course CeCe would pull something like this. She was _my _mom after all I had to of gotten it from somewhere.

It only took a few minutes of driving for me to find out. She was at the school. The one place I didn't look because it was too obvious; or at least I thought it was but I guess not.

Tyler was sitting on a silver bench in front of the school, she gathered up all her stuff - phone, ipod, bag, and jacket - and came walking over to the car. She opened the passenger door and was surprised to see me. She just stood their for a minute like she didn't know what to do. I studied her closely to see if I could tell if she told Adam anything. I couldn't pick up on anything but I did notice the smeared make-up and glistening tear trails on her cheeks.

Closing my door back up she got in back. I turned around to look at her but Tyler just starred out the window.

Once we got home she went running up stairs and slammed her door shut. I looked over at my mom who was looking at me for an answer. All I could do was shrug. I didn't have one. "Did she say anything about what happened when she called?" I followed CeCe into the kitchen.

"No, she just asked me to come and get her and that she'd be fine." CeCe looked at me again as if I'd have all the answers to why she was acting like this. Well I didn't. CeCe turned back around and started to fill a pot with water and set it on the stove for supper. I went up the stairs with intentions of going into my own room but when I opened the door it didn't feel right; so I went to Tyler's door instead.

I knocked first there was no answer. "Tyler? I know your in there and we need to talk." I heard the floor boards creek as she walked to the door, then creek again as if she had changed her mind. "I know your upset, and I'm not mad but we do need to talk about all of this." Actually I was mad but I needed to make sure she was okay first before I said anything that I would regret later.

The door opened slowly, Tyler looked at me to make sure I was alone then walked back to her bed with her head down. I followed her in, shutting the door behind me. "Tyler…" I didn't know what to say so I stopped talking and sat down in her desk chair.

"I'm sorry Eli." she sniffled as she spoke.

_I guess she told him then._

"It's fine Tyler. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She stopped to blow her nose which kind of grossed me out a little but I stayed where I was. "I'm just fine." I got up and went over to her. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"What happened with Adam?"

Tyler looked down at her hands as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Finally she looked up at me. "I didn't tell him Eli, I swear I didn't tell him everything…"

"Everything?" I was confused.

"Umm well he knows we're cousins but when I was gonna tell him why I was here you called right before I could and you know what happened over the phone. So once I hung up I accused him of just using me to get what he wanted to know so he wouldn't be left out of what was going on with everyone."

I pulled Tyler into a hug whispering how sorry I was for her in her ear over and over.

"It's okay Eli, I mean it's not your fault or anything." as an after thought she added, "Well not really." we both smiled.

"What did he tell you?" she let out a long breath in response to my question.

"Well umm…oh yeah he said he wasn't using me that he wouldn't do that and that we were friends before any of this happened." I nodded.

"Well Tyler you should know he probably wasn't," she stood up so I quickly finished what I was going to say before Tyler got away. "_because_ you were his friend I mean come on he only has like what? Four, maybe…? Counting you. I don't think he'd risk a friendship like that. At lunch today he kept texting me asking what was going on and that he was gonna find out. Adam probably just wanted to fix things between everybody - his friends." sighing she dropped to the floor with her legs spread out in front of her.

"Well maybe your right, but why couldn't he have just said that? I would of told him the truth."

"Lets just tell them the rest together okay? Maybe then everything can go back to normal." I rose from her bed.

"Ha normal, riiight." I was at the door when she said one last thing to me, "I told you I could handle myself Eli."

Chuckling a little I said, "Yeah I know you can Ty."

**Tyler's POV**

It was Friday morning and I was nervous because I hadn't seen Adam, Alli, Clare, or even Eli all day. Eli had said that we would tell them the truth and I assumed that he meant today but I guess not. Walking down the hall to my Math class my nervousness grew. _This is the class I have with Clare and I sit right next to her. Were partners on the project too! Oh my God how are we going to get through that if we can't even look at each other? _

Though when I got into class she wasn't there. Our teacher even skipped over her name during role call. Something she only did if they were home sick. _Was she not here because of me?_ Thankfully though we were almost done with our project and I finished with over an hour left in class.

I asked the teacher if I could go upstairs to the library and do some research since I was done with everything. Surprisingly she let me. "Just don't be late to your next class Tyler." she said while handing me the note. _Wow. That was easy._

~End of Day~

Their wasn't a sign of anyone for the rest of the day. At lunch I was worried I'd have to sit alone but once I sat down at my usual table Jenna, her boyfriend K.C., Alli's boyfriend Drew, and a whole bunch of other people came over to sit with me. All of them were popular or seniors so I was surprised they came to sit with me. I guess Jenna wanted to get to know the new girl and they all just tagged along.

No one seemed to know about what was going on with Clare, Alli, Eli, Adam, and me. Not even Drew. Though I was just happy to not be sitting alone; plus I made some new friends.

I was walking out of the building and down the front steps when I heard Clare shout my name. I looked around but I didn't see anyone so I thought that I had just imagined it. A few seconds later I heard it again; this time I saw an out of breath Clare running up to me with Adam behind her.

"Uhh yeah?" I was getting nervous again, what was she going to say to me?

"Hey Tyler so um, Adam told me you guys got in a fight yesterday." _He better not of told her anything!_

My blood was boiling I was so mad at Adam now, "What did he tell you?"

"That you guys got into a fight?" I guess that's all she knew.

"And?" I just wanted to get this over with and go home. Glancing at Adam for the first time since we started talking I saw him standing behind Clare awkwardly. He was looking down at his shoes and wouldn't make eye contact with me. His shoulders were slumped, it was obvious to anyone who looked at him that he was upset.

"Well he said it was about Eli." she crossed her arms, any hint of friendliness gone. "So I want to know why you two were talking about _my _boyfriend." _Wow Clare could actually be tough when she wanted to. _

"Hmm here's a hint of you. Ask your boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes. I was so over all of this drama.

"He won't tell me anything. He said it's nothing." she looked down at the ground, her tough attitude slipping away.

"Then you should believe him, he's never done anything unless he thought it would keep you safe. It just one of those times you need to trust him." I took a risk on the last part, honestly I didn't really know that for sure but she seemed to believe it. "Anyways why don't you just ask Adam, he's right there." I put my hand out pointing to him.

"He won't tell me anything either." I couldn't believe it but I was actually starting to feel bad for Clare. Sure she was accusing me of stuff that wasn't true but I know how it feels to not know or understand what's going on around you.

Right when I went to open my mouth a familiar black hearse drove in through the parking lot. Eli. He could help with this, we could finally tell them what was going on. I shouted his name and waved my arms in the air trying to get his attention. People around me looked at me like I was some circus freak. He couldn't hear me though, he had his music up to loud.

Eli pulled into a parking spot and turned off his car; everything got a notch quieter. "Eli! Come here!" this time he heard me and came jogging over.

"What?" panting out of breath he looked up at me not even noticing the other two. I looked over at them and so did he. "What are they doing here?"

I avoided his question. "Where were you today?"

Standing up as he spoke, "I ditched."

"Then why are you here now?" Eli could really be confusing at times.

"To pick you up, duh." he said it like I was stupid. So Eli would ditch school but still come back at the end of the day to pick up his cousin from school. He was strange.

"Well it's time to tell them." he gave me a look like right now wasn't the right time. "Now Eli. Were both here and so are they."

"Fine. But not here." we all walked to a park near by. Everyone was silent, Eli leading us with me behind him, then Clare with Adam dragging his feet behind her. In the few minutes of silence it took to get to the park I thought.

I thought about everything that had brought me here in the past two years, all the pain, and the lies, and…disappointments. It was almost to much to handle. It would be unbearable if I didn't have my family here in Canada. Looking back at Adam my heart sank. I had yelled at him, I basically said I wasn't going to be his friend anymore. I couldn't even get over my own pain to listen to his side of the story. I was disgusted with myself, I hurt someone I cared about. Probably the only person here outside of family I could really _talk_ to and I blew it.

We walked over to some trees away from everybody else in the park. "Now tell me whats going on." Clare's voice cut through the silence.

I looked at Eli and he gestured for me to go ahead. "Well Adam already knows this but me and Eli are not going out and he's not cheating on you Clare. That'd be gross and illegal. I mean hello? Incest!" Clare's face dropped I could only guess that she was trying to figure out how we were related. I glanced back at Adam, who was still looking at the ground. "Umm Clare are you okay?"

She sat down on the cool grass at my feet next to Eli. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine…I'm just, I'm really sorry I didn't believe you guys. I feel like such a jerk." Her curls were blowing in the wind and they covered her face making it impossible to see how she really was feeling. Eli wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"It's cool I would of done the exact same thing. You handled it surprisingly, good. A lot better then anyone else would of." Eli rubbed her back and she looked up at me. "Your tough."

"You don't hate me?"

I shook my head and fell to the ground exhausted. It had been such a long week, so many emotions were involved. Adam was the only one left standing. He saw me looking at him and looked away to his left at some kids running around playing tag. I was done with everyone's moppie depressed moods for a while. Reaching up I grabbed his lower arm and pulled him to the ground to sit with the rest of us.

"Uh Eli you can take it from here I'm starting to get annoyed by my own voice. Anyways you wanted to tell them so here you go." I flopped back down on my back and looked up at the clouds. I heard Eli sigh and shift positions in the grass, looking over at him he was still holding Clare's hand. I focused back on the sky.

"Okay Ty, well you both know she's from America right? Okay well first off were cousins. Clare, Adam just found this out yesterday. Tyler had to move to Canada because of something that had happened a little over two years ago at her home." He was easing them into the problem that was my life. Neither of us could predict how they would react to this. Eli started to get to the real reason why I was here and I started to panic inside. I haven't really actually _talked_ about what had happened in months outside from therapy. Focusing on my clouds I tried to block him out.

"She had gone to a friends house to spend the night leaving her parents and little brother at home…

The whole memory came flashing back to me even though I had tried to block out Eli's words.

"_Bye mom! I'm gonna go to Jessie's house now!" When there was no answer to my shouts I walked over to the stairs and shouted again, "I'm leaving!" _

_My little brother Liam came running around the corner and plowed into me knocking me down to the ground. Laughing he got off of me so I could stand up. Once I was on my feet again he hugged me really tight - almost knocking me down again - as if it was goodbye for ever. "I'm gonna be back in the morning Lee." I ruffled his hair._

"_I know that boot I gonna miss you." I couldn't help but smile at him, he was only four and was still learning how to talk. _

_My mom came down the stairs in a blue dress her hair a mess; she had been painting. No wonder she didn't hear me hollering, she could really get into her art. "Bye honey have fun. Stay safe." I gave her a hug. _

"_I will mom, where's dad?" she pointed the garage rolling her eyes; he was always in there working on one of his trillion vintage cars. Going back up stairs Liam followed her. I went out to the garage. _

_Stepping inside at first I didn't see him. I almost left till a saw a pair of feet sticking our from underneath the front of the car. He rolled out from underneath the hood wiping his hands on an oily rag. "What do yea need kiddo." he called his kids stuff like that all the time, kiddo, sport, son, sometimes I wondered if he did it because he couldn't remember our names. _

_I pointed my thumb to the door behind me. "I'm leaving for Jessie's house." He nodded and got up giving me a hug. He didn't say all the stuff mom did when I would leave. He knew I'd stay safe after what had happened to Julia, Eli's girlfriend. It felt good that he trusted me. Turning back to the car I walked out of the garage side door and out into the yard. _

_Avoiding the muddy spots I got to the curb and got into Jessie's mother's car._

_It was really late now and I couldn't sleep. We were laying on a blow up mattress in Jess's basement and I couldn't fall asleep. Looking at a clock hanging on the wall it said it was already three in the morning. "Come on Tyler just close your eye's and go to sleep." and that's exactly what I did. _

_We woke up to her mom running down the stairs yelling at us to get up. "What's wrong Mrs. H?" I asked but she just shook her head telling us to hurry up and get dressed. _

"_We need to go. Now. Hurry up you two." she was being awful bossy. Jessie and me exchanged looks and quickly threw on clean clothes. Something wasn't right but she wouldn't tell us anything._

_Then we were in the car driving it the police station, I was confused and I was starting to get scared. Mrs. H wasn't telling us anything and it wasn't helping. We walked inside and she told us to sit down while she went to go to talk to an officer at the front desk._

"_What do you think is going on?" I asked my best friend, it was her mom after all she would know her better then I would._

"_I don't know Ty." we sat there a long time, Mrs. H had disappeared with a group of officers to a place behind a large metal door. The only noise coming from us was our breathing. People were talking and walking around, everything was muffled to me. Their voices and their shuffling footsteps. Except for the ticking of a large clock across the room. _

"_I'm scared Jess." She hugged me whispering in my ear that she was too. After that her mom came back out with tears in her eyes but she tried to hide it with a smile. _

"_They need to talk to both of you girls. Okay?" she said to us. She wouldn't answer Jessie when she asked what was going on._

_They took us to separate rooms and broke the news to us. Someone had broken into our house late last night early morning. "Are my parents okay? What about my little brother?" I remember asking but they just gave me sad looks. They knew something I didn't and I was sick of not knowing what was going on. "TELL ME!" I shouted pounding on a metal table. I regretted it instantly my hands started to bleed and throb with pain. _

_They had to hold me down. They were trying to get me under control but I wouldn't cooperate. Not till someone told me what was going on. A lady stepped forward and started talking. "He went upstairs and murdered your parents. I'm sorry Tyler." I was crying and screaming like I was a little kid._ "_My brother! What about my brother!" I kept asking them but she just shook her head and looked away. 'He's dead! Oh my God no! This can't be true it's gotta be a joke. At least…no not my brother too.' I thought._

_A tall guy with dark black hair kneeled down in front of me. "He didn't kill him. But we didn't find him at the scene of the crime. We think he abducted him that's all we know right now." A crime scene? That was my house. At the very least it was a tragedy. _

_I felt like I was being pulled away from reality like in a dream. Though this was no dream it was a nightmare and it was all coming true. After that I don't remember anything just lots of people. So many names that they expected me to remember, hotel rooms to stay in while they did their job at my house. Then going back just to get clothes and back to a different hotel. Just incase the killer tried to come back and finish the job, if he knew about me. Incase this was premeditated and wasn't just a random killing, he could come back for me. The cops didn't want that because I was the only person who could help them with the case. All the nights ending in tears and screams and me questioning God's existence. _

_If he was real then why was he putting me through all of this?_

They were all looking at me. I didn't notice Eli had finished talking. By the look on Adam and Clare's faces he must have told them. Now they knew everything. The memories were fresh in my head again like it had all just happened. It was unbearable. "I'm so sorry Tyler." Clare whispered reaching out her hand but pulling it back at the last second unsure of what to do. I thought I saw pity in her eyes. I didn't want anyone's pity I had had enough to last me a million lifetimes.

"It's okay it's not your fault." I didn't dare look back at Adam one glance at his horrified face was enough I didn't want to look at him again. "Umm I kind of spaced out there but I'm guessing Eli told you everything?" I looked at Eli who quickly nodded yes. Clearing my throat a braced myself for what would happen now.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was really long! Anyways answer my question from the top in the reviews that would be great and even just review this chapterstory because it means a lot to me. I give you hours of my time it wouldn't hurt to give me a few minutes of yours. If you do i'll give you a cookie! :D P.S. this whole thing is 6,446 words long. the longest i've ever written in one chapter like 10 pages on my computer! But your all worth it(:**


	6. Chapter 5 A Lighter Feeling

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while to update it's just the comment on me being a copier kind of bugged me so this chapter might be sort of choppy i guess. I'm not deleting the comment though because I feel that if I do it would be like saying I really did copy and I didn't. Even though from reading the summary of the story ours sound similar, **SIMILAR** not **the same**. I never even knew about the story till they said something about it. SO anyways so theres no confusion the chapter titles means like after telling them the truth Tyler feels lighter like not so stressed by keeping it a secret.

Italics are thoughts, texts, emphasis (sp?) on words, and noises.

**Disclaimer:** I own a phone, a lamp, and an All Time Low CD but not Degrassi in anyway. Just this story idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Lighter Feeling<p>

**Tyler's POV**

I waited, but nothing happened. No one ran, no one laughed or said _anything_, the sky didn't come falling down either like Eli thought. I was smiling on the inside. I felt so light without the 'secrete' holding me down; crippling me almost.

"So umm…" I started not sure how to finish. _I guess I could start with how I felt about it all._ "uh well you know how small towns talk? Soon everyone knew, and they were all judging me. Giving me their _pity_ and I didn't like it. So I left and lived with my grandparents for a while but things weren't very good there either. I put up with it though, I thought…I thought I diserved it because they were dead and I was alive." my eyes started to water and I had to stop.

"You know that's not true…right?" I looked at Clare then Eli expecting them to be the voice behind the words but they both shook their heads 'no'. Clare pointed at Adam. I turned to him and this time he didn't look away from me when our eye's met. It gave me a chance to see how he was taking all of this. His eye's were filled with emotion, pity? No it wasn't that it was different. I can't describe it though, it was just like he _cared._

"Umm yeah. Yeah I do now, but back then…half the things I thought…" I didn't finish.

I shifted uncomfortably I didn't know what they wanted to hear from me. We were all silent for a long time.

"When I was leaving my brother Liam gave me this hug, a really tight hug and he wouldn't let go for a long time. It was like he _knew_ that we wouldn't see each other again. I wish I knew what was going to happen then before it did maybe then it could have been stopped and we'd all be okay." _Maybe then I would of stayed so I wouldn't have had to suffer with all this pain, I could be with them right now. _I added in my head. "He's probably dead now anyways."

Clare made a gasping noise. How could she be shocked I said that? It needed to be said. I needed to hear it.

"You don't know that for sure Ty." Eli was trying to make me feel better but I didn't want it sugar-coated for me. I wanted the truth and the truth was Liam is probably dead. There wasn't any need to deny it any longer, I'd done it long enough I needed to just face the facts.

"Come on, kidnapped people usually never survive after the first 48 hours. Its been two and a half fucking years Eli." that came out colder then I meant for it too but I didn't regret saying it.

"Tyler.."

"It's a proven fact. Go look it up." I stood up, I couldn't handle talking about it anymore. I looked at my watch it was 5:30 PM. I had plenty of time before I had to be home. Not knowing what to do I ran. Ran away from all of this, it was to much for me to handle now. I was getting to close to them, it would get bad if I stayed around them for much longer, for all of us. I was just like my cousin Eli, bad things happened to the people I loved when they were around me. I couldn't risk it. So I did the only thing I knew how to, run. Running, it's all I ever seemed to do anymore. _Such a coward _I thought, that's what I was, a coward.

If they didn't push me away first I'd find a reason to _pull myself _away.

I couldn't find one though; not a good one. So telling them my past would have to do. For now.

"Tyler! Wait!" I heard Adam howler from behind me. It sounded far off and distant. I just kept running like the coward I was.

**Adam's POV**

I yelled her name but she didn't turn back, I didn't know if it was because we finally knew about her past or if she was still mad at me.

I just stood their with a dumb look on my face.

"Just give her some time Adam." Eli put his hand on my shoulder pulling me back down to the grass. _shouldn't I be the one running away from this, not her? Shouldn't Eli be telling her that about me? _Everything was wrong. Like in a parallel universe. It wasn't right.

Rising again ignoring Eli's advice I ran after her. The stupidest thing I could of done.

I wasn't going to stop until I had caught up with her. She looked back and saw me chasing her so she just ran faster. _Damn she could be in the Olympics._ She was just that fast it was impossible to keep up but somehow I managed to.

I almost lost her when she turned behind a house. I followed her through alley after alley and peoples' backyards. She wouldn't give up on losing me. I wouldn't give up on catching her.

Tyler rounded a corner into an alley that I was familiar with because of all the times I ran away from bullies. I knew a short cut to the end and took it cutting her off. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. Looking behind her deciding if she could make it to the end before me. Shaking her head she walked over to a brick wall, leaning against it she slid down until she was sitting on the gravel. Bringing her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around them like she was cold. Tyler laid her head down on her arms.

Slowly I walked over to her. When she didn't move I sat down next to her. Neither of us said anything; just sitting there in each others company. "I'm broken. You can't fix me no matter how much you try Adam. Nothing's going to change for me. I try and tell myself that I'm not as sick as Eli is sometimes as sick as he can be; but I've been lying to myself all this time. I'm no better then he is."

"There's nothing wrong with you, your not sick and neither is Eli. You've just been through some rough times. That's all."

She looked up at me with tears pooling in her eyes. "How can you not think I'm damaged?"

"I don't know, I just don't." it was the truth.

"Your crazy Adam." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm running from my past, even though you guys know it now. And you call that normal? That's not right." I didn't say anything just wrapped my arm around her.

After a long time had gone by in silence I whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Tyler looked up at me confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For making you think I was using you, I would _never_ do that. You mean to much to me."

"No that's my fault I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, it was just when Eli called I panicked and I thought that was all you wanted to know. That you didn't care." It was the complete opposite, I did _care_. "It was easier. Easier then believing someone wanted to know about me."

"Are we really fighting over who's fault it was?" I couldn't help but laugh it was just so trivial.

"Huh yeah I guess so." she was smiling. _Good._

"Oh and by the way Tyler I do care." she leaned her head back down against me. "And it was my fault." she just laughed shoving me playfully in the side.

**Tyler's POV**

I checked my watch. It was 6:45 PM now. Over an hour since I had ran.

We were walking, and laughing; just like everything was fine. It wasn't all perfectly fine but it was nice to pretend.

Sometimes.

"Well, well, well, look who caught the runaway." I could hear the smirk in Eli's words. Clare was smiling and Adam was laughing. It was like watching the happy ending of a Disney movie. I hadn't even noticed Adam had been leading me back to my house. I was too consumed by our conversation. Though ask me what we talked about; I couldn't answer you.

I glanced at the lovebirds. They were perched on the stairs in front of Eli's house. My cousin had his left arm wrapped around his girlfriends shoulders and right arm not about to let go. Clare was smiling like a fool; they both were. She was one step lower then Eli leaning her head against his chest. They were so happy. I wished I had that. Happiness, and someone to share it with.

"Well you know, it was nothing." Adam flexed his arms making us all laugh. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it. Him and Eli started to talk about some new comic. I sighed. Clare looked up at me and nodded her head to the side at her boyfriend's hearse. I smiled shaking my head yes. Eli lifted his arm from Clare while turning to face Adam better. He clapped his hands together as if he had just realized something.

Clare looked at me and shook her head laughing as she stood. "Boys. What are you going to do?" I laughed to as we got into the back of Morty.

I hadn't been back here in a long time. It was a lot more messy then I had remembered, I smiled as my eye's rested on a picture of the three of us; Eli Julia, and me. It had been taken just a few weeks before she died when I came to visit over my Spring Break back home. We had been close, when ever I came up here for the summer she and I would hangout. Julia and I had actually been friends before her and Eli started dating. We meet at a summer camp in Ontario. Even though she was two years older then me we got along great It was like we clicked instantly, when the camp was over we didn't want to leave and go back to our own homes and towns, we had become so close in two months. So we made plans to hangout again before summer was over. Since I was staying at CeCe and Bullfrog's house like I did every summer she got to meet them. With that came Eli too, and they immediately started talking over the phone and on Skype and soon after that he had asked her out. It was so cute from my side; my best friend and my favorite cousin were dating. I missed her so much. Tears started to come to my eyes so I quickly looked away and took in the rest of Eli's junk as I liked to call it.

He had a set of tools in a red and black case, a set of jumper cables, a sharpie, a blanket, all kinds of trash - empty pop bottles, gum wrappers and their packs, along with some empty chip bags. Closer up to the seats were a pile of things that looked more organized. Including his school books, a dictionary which I thought was odd even for Eli, his backpack, some CD cases a few comic books, and a journal.

"Wow that boy really need's to clean this place out." Clare nodded in agreement to my statement as she went to sit down on the blanket. Yelping she moved over and pulled the blanket back revealing an old blue and white Frisbee.

"Umm?" Clare laughed confused as she held it up.

Getting a closer look at it I exclaimed, "Hey that's mine!" then muttering, "I always knew he had taken it." Clare just laughed at my childish remark and sat it down near the back door.

"So Tyler, I just wanted to say I was really sorry for what happened to you and your family." I looked down at my hands I appreciated her words but I didn't really want to talk about it right now.

"Thank Clare." I wasn't really sure what to say to her. Things still felt awkward between us. "I finished our project in math."

She smiled this time it was her time to say thank you. After that neither of us knew what to say and just sat there in silence. "Look Tyler I was really stupid for over reacting and accusing you of things without knowing anything beside what Alli had gotten stuck in my head. I'm sorry." She held out her hand but I gave her a tight hug instead.

"It's okay I wasn't too nice about it all either." after that we both loosened up and things weren't awkward anymore. We were talking and laughing and getting to know each other like that first day in math class.

Eli opened up the back door to the hearse giving us both questionable looks. He was probably wondering what we were up to, and more importantly what we were saying about him. _He could be so conceited at times. _

Ignoring him we both got out and walked over towards the sidewalk.

"Oh I better call Alli and let her know what happened so she doesn't be mean to you again Monday morning."

"Haha yeah." I said dryly I wasn't really comfortable talking about her.

Clare pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Oh! I better get going I have church tonight and tomorrow morning."

Before she turned around I leaned closer to her so the guys wouldn't hear me. Feeling nervous I asked "Um can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" She smiled and I relaxed some, looking around to make sure Eli and Adam had gone inside I saw that they had.

"Well, um, well do you think that…would it be okay if I, would it be okay if I went to church with you Sunday?" the look on her face was priceless. My question had startled her. "You know Clare just because Eli's an atheist doesn't mean I am one too."

She shook her head stuttering. "No Tyler I mean tha-that's not w-what I, I didn't me-mean it like that." I waved my hand in the air it was no big deal it happened all the time.

"So can I?" dragging out my words, she still hadn't answered my question.

"Yeah sure. Is it okay though if you spend the night? We won't have time to pick you up before Sunday Church. I could have my mom come and get you after church tonight if that's okay." I nodded happily I hadn't been to church since right before I left my grandparents house in America. That was over three weeks ago now.

The main reason I kept going after what had happened was to pray that Liam would be okay. Even if my parents were gone, I thought if God was really out there maybe he would hear my prayers about my little brother and that he would send him home safely - if he was still alive - because I was in God's home when I asked him. It never hurt to try.

Waving to her as she walked back to her house I climbed the stairs to find Adam and Eli playing video games. I sat down in a chair next to them and watched the screen. Not even two minutes after I sat down Eli had won the fight game that they were playing. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked me, I was sure he already knew the answer it was pretty obvious.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled innocently.

Eli made a noise and looked at Adam, "She thinks you suck."

"What! Eli! Why'd you say that?"

"Because it's true you so do."

"Oh you asked for it now Elijah!" he cringed when he heard his full name making me laugh. Before he had time to say some smart-remark back like he always did I grabbed one of the little black decretive pillows that CeCe had scattered around the living room and tossed it; aiming right for his head. Hitting my target perfectly.

Eli stood up and took a few steps towards me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do back but I did know exactly what to say to stop him. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you Eli."

"And why is that Tyler?" he took another step forward testing me.

"Or I'll tell Clare all bout _Clara Edwin._" I grinned.

He froze. Trying to say something back, I could see him trying to think of something worse then that that he had on me. He couldn't think of anything just gave me a threatening glare and sat back down next to Adam. Actually he had a lot of dirt on me. When I say a lot I really mean _a lot,_ lucky for me he couldn't think of anything. I was quite satisfied with his reaction giving him a smirk of my own.

"Who's Clara Edwin? You mean like Clare Edwards?" Adam piped up. He had been silent through the whole thing watching Eli and me carefully.

"Well actually Adam now that you mention it-" sadly I didn't get to finish. Eli had cut me off talking loudly in attempts to drowned me out if I said anything more.

"She's noth- it's nothing. Nothing. Don't you say a word." he caught himself before he gave up anymore information about the mystery girl. The last part was directed to me though, it was an order.

I sent Adam a text, "_I'll tell u l8tr Kay?_"

He looked at me nodding.

"Okay…so anyways you should see Tyler play a videogame she's really good." Adam smiled brightly at me.

"Who do you think she learned from." Eli locked his fingers together while stretching out his arms popping all of his fingers at once making chills go up my spine. I _hated_ the sound of joints popping when they didn't need to be.

"Don't get to cocky Eli. I still have _plenty_ of pillows over here to throw at your big head." I gestured to the many pillows laying around in my reach.

"I do not have a big head." Eli stated matter-of-factly.

"What ever helps you sleep at night dude."

"Wow Tyler wow. That was a stab at my heart." he over dramatically placed a hand on his chest - over where his heart would be. "To think this is how you repay me after I let you stay in _my_ house, and eat _my _food for free? Even worse your family and you say _that_ to sweet me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Eli your not sweet by any means; and Adam eats here for free."

"But he's my friend, it's different."

That's when Adam started to get into it to, "Actually Eli I think you should now that this, what's going on between you and me," he pointed at Eli then himself, "well I'm really just in it for the food." I bit my lower lip trying to hold in my laughter.

Eli stood up pretending to be even more hurt now with a shocked look on his face he looked at us and said, "This betrayal from her I can understand, but that Adam is to much. I can't take being with you two right now. If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs in my room crying into my pillow." As he walked over to the stairs he turned to look back, placing his left foot on the bottom step. "I thought what we had was _special_ Adam. I guess I was wrong." With that he faced forward again and climbed up the stairs to his room.

That's when we lost it - Adam and me that is - we couldn't hold in our laughs any longer. Bursting into laughter tears came to our eyes. I grabbed onto my stomach which was now starting to hurt but I couldn't stop. While Adam continued to laugh but it become silent. Trying to get his breath back he fell off the couch hitting the floor hard. Only making me laugh more.

"You think this is funny?" He said getting back on the sofa rubbing the back of his head and flinching.

"Hilarious actually."

"Your terrible." Finally I had gotten control over my laughing and was able to stop.

"I know you think I'm awesome." I said flipping my long hair back behind me head.

"Oh you wish." is what Adam had said but I could of swore I heard him say under his breath _"No I think your perfect."_ But that was crazy why would he say that about me? I was probably hearing things I convinced myself, even though I did want that to be what he had said. I _desperately _wanted that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay next chapter will have her sleeping over at Clare's and going to church, not sure what else yet any help would be awesome! I desided to have Tyler and Adam get together but I don't want to rush into it either so please be patient with me (:<strong>

**Did you like, hate, or love this? Got any ideas for the story? then give me a review. I give you hours of my time, you can at least give me a few minutes of yours. :D**


	7. Chapter 6 One Call Is All It Takes

**a/n:** So yea i know it's been a little while since i have published a new chapter but trust me I have been in a writers rut! This chapter was quite hard to write with balancing out the depressing people moments of drama with the happiness I wanted to lead into the next chapter which will be full of happiness! I hope..Anyways happy early 4th of July here is my gift to you Chapter 6 of Holding Back the Truth. (: Enjoy though it is kind of lenghtly.

Thank you to everyone who has been commenting on this fanfic especially the ones who do on almost every chapter, from the begining to now, or with positive reviews that i can't help but smile at. You know who you are, but if you don't thanks to: **KarenIsCoolio**, **XxRed-as-a-RubyxX**, **xBreakingxSanityx**, **927natalie**, and lastly **Marie Beau**. Thank you all for your advise and reasurence with this story it means so much to me and I love the critism you have given me, it hopefully can only make me better. (:

Italics as always mean thoughts and or prayers, noises, songs, text that is being read or written, a text, to add emphasis and flash backs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi no matter how much I wish that I did, or the Band Relient K, their song 'The one I'm waiting for' either. I only own this idea for a story/fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <span>One Call is all it Takes<span>

**Tyler's POV **

"Okay well I'm going to go get ready. Thanks for super CeCe." I pushed my chair back from the table causing an awful screeching noise to be produced. "Sorry." I quickly spoke my face turning three different shades of red.

"It's okay Tyler, have fun." My Aunt CeCe told me. She was always so bright and cheery. Of course you wouldn't have thought that when you first saw her. She wore leather, band tees, and lots of metal. CeCe looked like she had stepped out of an 80's rock video. She even had the hair down! However, once you really got to know her she was nice, caring, and optimistic.

Rushing into my room, I dropped to the floor in front of my bed and pulled up the new gray and blue comforter, searching for my bag, I found it near the head of my bed it was just out of my reach. Standing up I walked over to the other side of my bed and reached for the black over-night bag. Getting my fingers around one of the straps, I pulled it towards me. Looking at it in the light I saw something move making me scream. Leaning in closer to see what it was I screamed again - even louder this time. There sitting on my bag as if it were perfectly normal was a huge hairy brown spider, a little smaller then the size of a half-dollar.

"ELI! Come up here! Now!" I shouted as loud as I could, not taking my eyes of the intruder.

I could hear his feet hitting the stairs as he came running into my room. "Where's the fire?" he asked jokingly while painting.

"Oh, Haha Eli not funny, now come here." He didn't move just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the doorframe. "Please?"

"That's more like it, now whats the problem?" I stepped back pointing to the bag at my feet.

"So there's a bag, big deal." I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"No. On. The. Bag." I pointed in the direction of the creepy-crawly. Eli just gave a confused look in my direction. "Spider. Brown. Big. Kill it!" I whined.

Eli looked at the bag again this time noticing my uninvited guest. "Oh it's just a spider, nothing to be scared of." He stepped closer to it and I stepped farther away from it.

"It's huge! That is something to be scared of." I shuddered when I glanced at the spider again, who still had not moved from its spot on my bag.

Eli kneeled down in front of it with a look in his face as if he was staring at an adorable puppy not a spider. My cousin was strange. "And why am I up here?"

I sighed rubbing my forehead. "Because I want the spider gone out of my room! It's creepy, and I want you to get rid of it okay? God, Eli just kill it, or take it somewhere, put it in your room, give it to Adam, or eat it I don't know! I don't care what you do with it just get it out of here!" this time he sighed shaking his head while giving me a look. Reaching his hands out he coaxed the spider into his palm using his other hand to cover it up so it would not jump or fall out of his hands. "I hope he bites you." I joked while sticking out my tongue.

"Your welcome." he responded while walking out of the room and into to his. Oh, my lord he was going to keep it!

"Thank you Eli!" I shouted at him before he shut his door.

Snatching my bag off the ground and dusting it off I went over to my dresser and started to throw some clothes into the bag. Taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I changed into a clean pair of faded jeans and a short-sleeved white v-neck with my new black vest.

Remembering about church in the morning, I went over to my closet grabbing a nice dress outfit.

The doorbell rang while I was walking into the living room. _Right on time._ I thought to myself while opening the door. "Hey Tyler, are you ready?" Clare smiled.

"All set. I'm leaving CeCe!" I announced before shutting the door behind me.

I followed Clare to her car and got in back behind the passenger seat. It was a quick drive over to her house. Grabbing my bag, I stepped out.

"Okay Clare, I'm going to be at the condo call if you need anything. Your mom should be home in about an hour though." her dad told her. I couldn't help but notice the certain way he had said _your mom._ It just wasn't right. I would have to ask Clare about it later.

Nodding her head, she waved goodbye to the back end of her father's speeding car as it rounded the corner not being able to get off this block fast enough for his liking. Clare's arm dropped to her side limply. Without giving me a pacing glance she quickly walked past me taking the lead, we slowly walked up her sidewalk to her house. Now I was worried about her; anyone could tell something was wrong. There was a certain feeling in the air around us, a certain _tension_, that was caused by her father's words. A tension that was not going to be letting up anytime soon by the looks of it. With her shoulders drooping more and more with each shuffled step to the door, I heard a small quiet sigh escape her lips. Things weren't going to be peachy and pleasant the remainder of the time I was here, it occurred to me. Things were not right in the Edward's Household; I had to give it to Clare though, she was good at hiding her pain. Something she probably learned from Eli no doubt. I've seen a lot of pain in my lifetime and personally experienced a lot of pain myself, and I didn't pick up on it. Maybe I was blinded by my own suffering or I just didn't want to see it, just wanted one friend not to be suffering from something.

Alli: Drew cheating on her then lying about it.

Eli: Julia's death, correction; her _murder_.

Adam: Constantly being bullied because of who he was.

Jenna: Having a boyfriend who was half-in half-out about her pregnancy and his child.

It was a hopeful wish. A hopeful, stupid, idiotic, senseless, wish that I didn't have the right to wish.

I continued to follower her though, without protest, without saying anything about the thoughts in my head about what was going on here. One thing I have learned about being in pain is that you will tell people the cause of the agony when _your_ ready _not _when _their_ ready. Therefore, I wouldn't push it and I would give Clare her time.

While this realization was happening to me, another was happening to her.

**Clare's POV**

I was shaken up by my father's words, I'm not entirely sure why though. If it was by that hateful underlying tone in his voice and his words, that hid behind that innocent grin he plastered onto his face everyday, or that fact that the divorce was final, the papers were written up just waiting for the final stamp of approval. Nothing would change my parents' minds. Not even a daughter who was breaking down from the inside-out right before their ignorant eyes. All they cared about now was getting away from each other, in life, in marriage, in the eyes of the law; if that meant avoiding the problems their daughter was facing then so be it. I just prayed that it wouldn't last long.

Reaching the steps, I reached out with my hand for the railing, missing, losing my balance only being saved by my side slamming against the railing itself causing it to wobble back and forth. Regaining my composer, I steadied myself trying again to grab a hold of the rusted black metal railing. This time I was successful, smiling in victory, I looked down at my hand that was gripping tight to the tiny frame. My hand was shaking, not a lot, but enough to be noticed. Quickly I pulled my hand away hiding it away in my jacket pocket from Tyler. She _couldn't _see this, not now, please God not now. Soon I could feel my whole body shaking with violent tremors as I tried to unlock the door.

I dropped the key cursing my self in my head but maybe Tyler wouldn't notice with this distraction, muttering my apologies I stood back up sliding the key into the appropriate lock on the door. Stepping inside I breathed in deep trying to hold in the tears that were - for reasons unknown to me - starting to cloud my eyes. Was this what a mental breakdown felt like?

I hoped not. I always thought it would be obvious to everyone - the person having it and everyone standing around watching - why, or at least most everyone. That at least the person having one would have some idea why no matter how tiny or stupid the reason may be, but I didn't and this might be my mental breakdown. So maybe, not…?

I heard Tyler's footstep behind me then stopping for what I assumed would be so she could hang-up her coat on a hook.

Quickly walking in the direction of the kitchen I told Tyler, "You can sit your bag down by the couch and pick something to watch on the television I'm going to get us something to eat." I didn't turn around to see her face; I was not going to risk it.

"Okay…" she replied with a hint of concern in her voice.

Maybe she knew what was going on with me. Did she see my hand shaking when it was on the railing? My tremors? In her eyes _was_ I having a breakdown? Or did I just look completely normal to her? More questions swam through my head as I made my way over to the fridge.

**Tyler's POV**

It was becoming more and more clear to me that Clare was not okay, by any means. Ditching what I had learned about pain I followed her into the kitchen shortly after she had gone in, asking on my way through the doorway, "Clare, is everything all right?"

My eyes widened at the sight of Clare on her tiptoes leaning half her body over the sink with tears running down her face like a waterfall as they went down the drain, some clinging to the walls of the sink. It looked like she was about to be sick. Slowly I made my way over to her resting a hand on her back while I spoke just as slowly her name. "Clare."

Startled she looked at me confused for a moment making the tears momentarily stop their descent down her wet cheeks. Realizing it was me the tears came back to her and she turned her head so she was staring back at the drain, watching the tears slide down.

Again, I said her name, this time it didn't grab her attention. "Clare. Clare what's going on?"

She did not look up at me but at least this time she answered me. "So much…" She whispered not finishing. Putting my arm around her back incase she slipped I gently pulled Clare down and away from the sinks edge; she didn't protest. I walked her over to the dinning table and motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs; she did exactly that, her elbows meeting the tabletop while her hands caught her head. I took the seat across from her not sure who I should call. Her dad? No way, not a chance. If anything, he was the cause of this. Her mom? She was still at work. Eli? Adam? Alli?

They all had the potential to over react before Clare could get out what she seemed to need to.

Before I had a chance to think about it anymore she started talking again. " M-my parents are getting a d-di-divorce and they wouldn't even tell me before it was almost final. Th-they always taught my sister Darcy and me to cherish a marriage, especially when that marriage was yours. They told us to not rush into things and make sure you did love the person the way that you thought you did before you made such a big commitment like marriage. All the while they were growing apart and staring to resent each other. They hid it though, of course. Maybe they thought it would get better I don't know but they had told both of us their marriage, their commitment as the example of that kind of ideal marriage. Turns out it was the kind that they always wanted us to avoid." She took in a deep, shaky, breath not looking up at me. _She shouldn't feel ashamed by all of this. She shouldn't have to feel that way._

"What's happening to them doesn't have to do with you Clare; it's not because of _you_. It isn't your fault." I looked at her concerned even more now.

"I, I know that now, but they're too caught up in their own hate for each other that they don't even realize I'm there anymore or h-how it's affecting me. I could just leave one day and they wouldn't know till someone asked them where I was." Wiping her eyes Clare sniffed loudly and looked me in the eye. "It just isn't fair."

"No it's not fair at all Clare." I went over to where she was sitting and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks for listening to me whine Tyler." Clare half-smiled at me.

"You weren't whining Clare." She just shrugged not really believing me. "Anytime you need to talk I'm here for you okay? Don't even hesitate. I'm not the only one who is here for you though, you've got Eli, Adam, and Alli too." she nodded.

"I know." Clare gave me another hug whispering in my ear, "Thanks."

**Clare's POV**

Watching the credits roll across my television screen for 'Mama Mia!' I looked to my left and saw Tyler fast asleep in my dad's recliner. A shot of pain went through my heart but I quickly recovered from it.

"_The item isn't the memory Eli, the memory's in your head, not in this, bucket." I told him, never breaking eye contact._

"_But, but what if I forget?" he asked me holding the popcorn bucket tightly to his chest. _

"_You won't." I replied instantly. If he was going to get past his hording, I could not hesitate in the slightest with a simple question like this or he wouldn't believe me. _

_Holding the yellow bucket over the trash, he clutched the rim in his hand, and then he clenched his eyes shut turning his head away to the side and dropped it. After a few minutes he still hadn't opened his eyes. Reaching out my hands, I grasped his between both of mine. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open; I smiled at him trying to reassure him that everything would be all right. _

_Looking into those beautiful green eyes of his I spoke confidently, "You did good today Eli, we don't have to do anymore for now if you don't want to." he just nodded._

The flash back was over, it was from one of the many times that I had helped Eli clean his room. Some days were harder then this particular one I was taken back to, but he never gave up. That was one thing I admired about him; he never gave up on something when everyone else around him knew that he should. Sometimes it worked out for the best like it did on that day in his room.

I understood why I had come back to this certain memory, the recliner. My dad's recliner was apart of so many of my memories there were to many to count, but the recliner was not the _memory_. I knew that, it was something I had told Eli countless times during the process of getting rid of the things that he didn't need - like the popcorn bucket - though I had never actually knew what it had felt like for him to get rid of the item in question, for good. Now I did, and I realized how hard that it actually was. Seeing Tyler in the recliner looked wrong and it made me want to throw her out of it and never let her touch it again. It was the one thing that belonged to my dad that he hadn't taken with him when he moved out because he didn't have enough room for it in his hew house. I was holding onto it and the memories that went with it because it was the only thing that I had of him that could remind me of a happier time.

I quickly brushed the feelings away though because that recliner was just a chair, just a piece of furniture, not a memory, just a part of many memories.

Nudging Tyler's shoulder she stirred some before opening her eyes, rubbing at them she gave me a confused glance then looked towards the TV and sighed frowning. "I feel as sleep didn't I? I never get to finish that movie and I want to know what happens in the end, something in that movie _always_ makes me fall asleep." Shrugging she stretched out her arms above her head. "So what do we do now?"

Looking at the clock on the way it was only eight at night, we had plenty of time before we should go to bed. "Uh, I guess we can just go up to my room and talk?" I suggested to her and asked at the same time.

"Okay." Tyler replied picking up her blanket and the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the table. "Well, lead the way."

Once we had gotten into my room and settled I asked her, "So you and Adam eh?"

She spun around to face me her face visibly turning red and getting darker. "What do you mean 'you and Adam'?" I held back a large smile.

"Oh you know how you two are totally in love with each other." I said nonchalantly while dragging out the o in love.

"Clare! You know that's not true! Come on it's Adam were talking about here were _just _friends and you know that." Tyler's face was still a bright crimson red, making it obvious that she was lying.

Not wanting to let the subject go I kept talking, "Yeah the same Adam that's always starring at you when your in the room and talking about you constantly when your not. Yep it's pretty obvious he likes you."

Looking up from her bag, she looked doubtful, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Nah, even if I did like him, which I'm not saying I do, he wouldn't go for someone like me." She shook her head and went back to searching for something in her bag.

"Tyler I really think that-" I couldn't finish because Tyler cut me off.

"And that's that." She said in a huff throwing down her brush and walking into my bathroom. I knew how to take a hint when somebody did not want to talk about something but seriously? Throwing a tantrum, was that really necessary?

If Tyler hadn't of interrupted me I would of said to her I really thought he did like her and so did everyone else on planet earth. I would of sworn on a fifty foot stack of bibles if I had to prove my point, over dramatic I know but everyone else could see it why couldn't she?

We didn't talk that much afterwards not of anything involving Adam anyways, I wasn't stupid; no way would I be bringing that subject back up again. Crawling into my bed and under my sheets, I forgot all of my worries and the events of today when my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep and off to dreamland.

**Eli's POV**

There was a knock on my door that I decided to ignore. Turning over in my bed away from the door I starred at my shelf not taking anything in, it was just something for me to look at. Whoever it was did not seem to know how to take a message and knocked again. Silence from my end. After a few minutes had passed, I thought _Maybe they finally went away._ I could only hope. No one was going to ruin my Sunday morning if I had anything to do with it.

Falling into a light sleep the knocking returned. Angry I threw my black sheets back off my body and stomped over to the door. Yanking it open, I cringed at the sight. "What do you want." it was not a question, just a statement, just something to say to fill the awkwardness.

"What can't I come by and see a friend?" my uninvited guest stepped into my room, once again uninvited. I had to side step so he wouldn't trample me.

"No you can't, not on a Sunday morning at," I glanced at the analog clock hanging on my wall, "seven in the morning uninvited and full of cheer." I stayed by the door keeping it open. Maybe if I were rude and 100% unfriendly they would take the hint and leave.

Sadly, no such thing happened.

"Just because you have to get up for early Sunday church Adam doesn't mean that I have to too." sighing I moved away from the door and took a seat on the floor by my bed. If that wouldn't make him leave nothing would, or at least that's as much effort I was willing to put into getting him to leave right now.

"Okay look here's the thing; I need to talk to you about something." I just shook my head, typical Adam to stop by right when he needed to talk to me instead of being normal and calling me like everyone else on the planet.

"Well couldn't you have at least waited till it was a decent hour of the day?"

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey, don't get upset with me cranky head your moms the one who let me in and I quote 'Adam! Its so good to see you, we're leaving for the day, you and Eli can hangout but Eli won't wake up for me, maybe you'll have better luck. He just hates getting up early!' so here I am." He spoke surprising me how he had gotten my mothers perky tune just right. "And no I couldn't."

Getting up from the floor I dusted myself off and rested on the edge of the right corner almost eye level with him. Rushing a hand through my hair preparing for the worst I spoke calmly, "Okay sit down. Shoot."

**Tyler's POV**

I woke up in haze to the sounds of pots and pans banging together, looking to my left, Clare was gone. _She must already be up_, I thought. Untangling myself from the blankets that had seemed to wrap themselves around me in the middle of the night while I was asleep on the floor; I walked to the door and down the steps to the source of the noise. The kitchen. I saw Clare in front of the stove flip a pancake, catch it in the pan and not ruin the pancake at all. Something I could never successfully manage. "Wow, nice."

Startled she almost dropped the pan with the pancake resting inside of it, "Oh I didn't hear you come in." she stated, going back to focusing on the food cooking inside the pan.

"What are you doing?" It still felt like I was in a haze, in the in between of being asleep and being awake, so I felt like I should ask.

Laughing she tried her best to hold it in while she spoke, "Making breakfast of course! I got up and thought Hey, why not?" joining in on the laughter I grabbed a plate and a glass of milk and sat down at the table. Glancing at the clock on the stove it read 6:34 AM. It wasn't even eight yet and here I was up and fully awake now, getting ready to eat pancakes.

~After Breakfast~

"I didn't know you cooked so good Clare! Or that you really cooked at all…" I said while putting my dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, when my parents weren't fighting my sister, mom, and me would all cook together on the weekends, holidays, and stuff. Though Darcy wasn't very good." Clare replied.

Walking back to my chair I commented, "Well at least she tried." Clare nodded in response.

"So, on that note about my parents fighting…" she hesitated, losing confidence, apparently not sure about where she wanted this conversation to go anymore. Though she quickly decided, and continued. "I'm sorry about me kind of freaking out on you; I'm not even really sure why I did. I think it had something to do with what my dad said to me yesterday, it just didn't fit right with me. I've been getting stressed a lot about it lately; the way they act has been upsetting me more and more every time. Therefore, I apologize for going kind of psycho on you."

I just shrugged it off waving my hand in the air, as if it would brush off everything she had just said to a pile of non-important, nothing to fret over, words. If only that was truly possible. "I'm sorry too about how I kinda, sort of, freaked out on you, when…when you uh, you brought up Adam." Returning the gesture of shrugging and waving her hand in the air, Clare still wiggled her eyebrows at me like I had said I was crazy for him and her bringing him up set off a panic/jealously button inside of me. Perfectly explaining why I had acted the way that I had. Which it had, but I didn't tell her that or was I going too, but to her, it was completely 100% implied. All I could do was shake my head and try not to smile and give myself away.

All too soon, it was time to get ready for church, with me in a white spring dress with light sky blue embroidery, white flats with little silver buckles along the sides, and a gray and blue bolero. Clare on the other hand, wore a bright yellow dress with large and small whimsical purple flowers on it, with matching black flats. The outfit as a whole was amazing and made her blue eyes 'pop' even more then they already did.

At church I felt, well good. Great actually, it felt nice to be back and it felt safe, something I hadn't fully felt in a while; like I was feeling now. After reading from the bible and singing a few religious songs, we had a group prayer for people who were not there today, church members who were struggling with things like death, injury, divorce - when he said this I saw his eyes shift in the direction of Clare and her parents. Something that upset me a little because most of the older women spotted it too and followed his gaze - and family health problems. Lastly, we were lead in prayer for the people in Haiti and Japan who were still recovering from the devastating tragedies that had struck them resonantly. "Amen." we all chanted in unison.

As people in the back of the room started to file out of the pews and out the door, I quickly said a prayer for my brother. _Dear lord, please let my brother be okay, I know that the chances of him being dead now are very high and getting higher every second but if he is still alive, please let my family get him back, guide the police to him please God, please. He's my little brother and I love him and miss him so much, I just want one thing in my life to go back to normal like it was before, and getting him back would mean _everything_ to me. This prayer might be short but that doesn't mean I don't care enough, because I do. Even if you don't send Liam back to us at least keep him safe and alive please keep him alive. That's all I want. Amen. _

Rising along with the rest of the people in my row, I kept my hands clasped together from my prayer; walking down the aisle, I followed the Edwards out of the building and to the car.

**Adam's POV**

It was Sunday afternoon and I was hanging out with Tyler after my talk with Eli, I still wasn't sure on what to do or where things stood for me but I decided to ignore them for the time being and just enjoy the time I was spending with Tyler right now.

I was trying to explain my favorite comic book to her to no avail my efforts were useless.

"I still don't understand why he hides behind the mask. I mean his undercover person is full of confidence and pride - he would be proud of his achievements as this super hero and for people to recognize him - he even said that he doesn't care at all if people knew who he really was. It makes absolutely no sense, what-so-ever." I couldn't help but smile at the confused look on her face as she shook her head back and forth slowly.

Sighing, I decided not to explain it to her, everything else didn't seem to make much sense to her either and this probably wouldn't as well. "It's complicated." It took me a while to understand it myself but I finally got it and could relate though it was something that was very difficult for me to put into words.

"Got that right. I'm glad that super hero's aren't real, they are way too complicated and way to deep for me to understand." Tyler answered causing a chuckle to escape my lips.

"_So fall back on all of your premonitions, and just learn to listen, to those who have more wisdom then you. And just stop, putting so much stock in all of this stuff, live your life for those you love. And I'm still waiting for you to be the one I'm waiting for." _The chorus from 'The One I'm Waiting For' by Relient K started to play from Tyler's phone.

Snatching it up off the ground before the last word could end she opened it up and spoke softly but quickly into the receiver, "Hello?" a look of surprise crossed her face then so did shock, fear, relief, fear again, worry, and joy as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Who was that?" I questioned her only making her smile grow bigger.

* * *

><p>So I didn't hit all the points and ideas i had for this chapter -and yes i do make a list- but I like how this ended. I know i never said what Adam and Eli talked about but that will be out in the next chapter in possible forms as a flashback maybe? Along with what happened in the call hopefully Adler (adam and tyler) will be getting closer in the next chapter which didn't work out as i had planned to for this one. But I swear it WILL happen, eventually. And some other things i can't tell you or it would totaly spoil the two cliff hangers that i have all set up for you.<p>

Please review this because it makes me happy to see what you guys think and if you have any ideas and i mean ANY ideas on what should happen next please feel free to tell me because I might just use them. I give you hours and days of my time you can at least give me a few minutes of yours to let me know how im doing. (:

Happy Fourth of July AKA Independence Day, Everyone here in America and other people/countries who celebrate it too!


	8. Chp 7 Thess Little Moments of Happiness

A/n: Sorry I haven't up a new chapter I'm having a little trouble on how to get the part where I'm at in this story to where I want it to be. The bridge hasn't been made yet, The next chapter will probably be bigger, this one would of been longer but I felt like I needed to update and give you a small chapter. Just be patient I'm going to try and get Chp 8 out this weekend.

Italics are thoughts, emphasis, texts, writing, email, when reading something, memories, flash backs, and thats about it hope you get the idea.

Degrassi's back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, just this story idea.

So here is Chapter 7 of Holding Back the Truth. (:

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: These Little Moments of Happiness<p>

**Adam's POV**

"Well? Who was it?" I asked her starting to become inpatient.

Tyler jumped up and gave me a tight squeeze. Pulling away, the smile still on her face, she let go of me and shouted out, "They found him! He's okay, they found him Adam!" Was I happy for her? Yes, she was so excited about the news she had just gotten. Did I know what she was talking about? Not really, I had to think back to all of our previous conversations. Then it hit me and I felt like an idiot for not knowing what she was saying.

This him, was her brother, her brother was Liam, he was lost, and now he was found.

It was like a game of connect the dots.

"Wow Tyler! That's great!"

"I know!" She reached over pulling me into another tight hug before she went running inside of the Goldsworthy house, probably to tell the rest of the family her great news.

**Tyler's POV**

I burst through the front door and went straight to Eli's room because he was the only other person who was home. Sliding to a stop in front of his door I had to grab a hold of the handle so I wouldn't fall, regaining my balance I went to open the door. Turning my hand to the left I stopped, remembering my manners and how last time I went into his room without knocking; didn't work out so well. Releasing the doorknob, I made a fist and pounded loudly on his door instead.

The door swung open leaving me faced with a very angry looking Eli. "What do you want?" He was already annoyed with me and I hadn't even told him the great news yet. Hopefully that would change his mood.

"He's alive! I got this call with Adam and he's okay, they have him and he's safe Eli!" I rambled everything out but somewhere between my brain and my mouth, the words had gotten jumbled, and some got lost on the way down. Therefore, what came out made absolutely no sense.

"What? Is Adam okay?" I sighed walking into his room with him still asking questions about Adam.

I turned around to face him, "Yes! He's fine! That's not who I was talking about Eli!"

"Then who were you…?" Then his face changed, as a light bulb had gone off inside his head. "No, you…you, can't be serious Tyler. Are you sure?"

"Heck yeah I'm sure! Why else would I be telling you?" I replied almost shouting.

My cousin's facial expression changed once again for about the fifth time in the last three minutes, this time it matched mine. Joy. I tossed him his coat but he threw it back down on to his floor. I sighed rolling my eyes at him, this time I tossed him his keys. He caught them with one hand, not throwing them down on the ground too, finally getting the message I was trying to send him. Nodding he grabbed his phone and we were out of the room and on our way to the door.

Stepping out into the bright sunny day, I breathed in deep while closing my eyes. When I opened them, Eli was already halfway to the car. Running to catch up with him, I saw Adam standing on the sidewalk confused. Making my way over to him I said, "Were going to go get him, okay? I'll call you later." I gave him another hug, the third one so far and went rushing to the open car door. Not giving Adam the chance to say anything but just nod before he took off on his bike. Getting in I pulled the door shut behind me. Eli turned the key and pulled out of the driveway at top speed, in the opposite direction that Adam had went.

"Okay so where to?"

"The police station." He nodded making a left and then a right. I figured it was a good time that I explained what had happened to him. "So I was hanging out with Adam and my phone rang and when I answered it the person said that he was Officer Nelson and he had news for me about my family. Though he wouldn't say about who so the first thing I thought was something had happened To CeCe or Bullfrog and they tried calling the house and you didn't hear the phone because the music was so loud." I had to stop and take a breath.

During this time, Eli decided to speak, "My music is not loud."

"Oh yeah then why do we get complaints from the neighbors huh? Explain that Eli." I answered crossing my arms over my stomach.

Without missing a beat, Eli replied, "Because they don't know what good music really sounds like."

Rolling my eyes, I chose not to say to him what I had thought when he said that. Instead, I continued with my story about what had happened in such a short span of time. "Anyways, I asked what family he was talking about. He said one word, Liam. Then I panicked again, because he was taking way to long to get to the important stuff, like if he was dead of alive. After asking him about a thousand more questions I found out that Liam was alive and safe at the police department where we were suppose to come and pick him up at. Also get this; the person that kidnapped him was the freaking priest!"

Eli's hands gripped tightly onto the steering wheel making his knuckles go white. Under his breath I could hear him say, "I told them that there was something was wrong with him, but no they didn't believe me just because I'm Atheist,"

"Eli…" I put a hand on his shoulder while we were stopped at a red light but he shook it off, "we don't even know that he's the one who…who ki-ki-k did that awful thing."

"Well don't be surprised when you find out that he did!" pulling into the parking lot outside of the police station Eli got out slamming his door hard leaving me in the car alone to sulk. Stepping out I followed him inside.

Walking in through those double doors sent a chill that ran all the way down my spine and back up again, reminding me of why I was _here_, and all the times I came to places like this - even though at the time it was in a completely different country - I couldn't stop myself from shaking. The women at the counter gave us an annoyed look while rolling her eyes as she whispered, "Yay more dumb kids." to the person at the desk next to her. I don't know if Eli had heard her or not but I was guessing she was mostly directing her comment at him.

"Well have fun." I heard the other person reply as they got up to leave, not wanting to take his chances on getting 'us dumb kids' to come up to ask him for directions. Slamming the closed sign down on top of his desk, he left. The woman groaned in response.

"How many I help you?" she spoke. Up close I could see that on here name tag it read 'Debbie' with a smiley face after it so it looked like 'Debbie (:' where was that smile now? Her - Debbie's blonde hair was tied up in a lose bun, with a pencil stuck through it. Black roots were showing all over the top of her head proving that she was not actually a blonde at all. No make-up, just the smudged black remains from what was probably eyeliner or mascara under her brown eyes. "Hello? What do you need?" Debbie repeated while smacking on her gum.

"Yes, can we see Officer Nelson please?" Eli spoke up; grateful I flashed him a small smile. I would have answered but I couldn't seem to get the words to form in my throat; there was to much pressure surrounding me right now from being here. I wondered if Eli was feeling it too, of if it was just me.

Debbie looked down at a small notebook in front of her, flipping to a page labeled with today's date and the name 'Nelson' on it. Looking up half-relieved and half-annoyed, she stated slowly and careful as if we were stupid, "I'm sorry but Officer Nelson is waiting for someone you will have to make an appointment. Goodbye now." a small smile had spread across her face as she spoke.

Finding my voice I told her with a hint of rudeness in my tone, "I know that. We're the people he _wants_ to see." I said a small prayer thanking God of whoever was listening for not letting my voice waver of shake at all.

Sighing she sneered, "Your names?"

I opened my mouth to answer her but Eli quickly cut in probably thinking I would say something else rude. "Tyler and Eli Goldsworthy." **(1) **The woman looked down at her notebook again and her eyes grew large, looking over the edge of the desk I saw a bunch of little notes scribbled under our names. The one that stuck out most was, "Relatives to people in murder investigation and kidnapping case in America."

Looking back up at us, I saw regret and sorrow in her eyes, just making me madder. First, she was upset now she thinks she can feel sorry for us after she was a bitch to us. I was not happy. "Right down that hall and to your left he will be in the conference room on your right."

"Thank you." Eli responded. He obviously had not heard a word of what she said as we were walking up to the desk; if he had, he would have said something or have not been so nice to her.

Walking away from the desk and following her instructions I leaned over and whispered to Eli, "What a bitch."

"Excuse me?" I turnedaround, I didn't think she could hear me and I definitely didn't think she would say anything back if she could. After all, we were 'just kids' to her.

I walked up to the desk and stood defiantly in front of her. "I heard what you said," Her eyes widened slightly, "so I say bitch. 'Kay?" I snapped at her, not in the mood to be interrogated or judged by this bottle blonde.

Debbie opened her mouth to say something but I just scoffed and walked away, following behind Eli in silence.

**Eli's POV**

Tyler was behind me upset, I had no idea why though, the desk clerk must have said something, probably about us that I didn't hear, that really made her mad. I tried to keep my mouth shut about it for now; she was going enough as it was, with just finding out her brother was alive and not dead like she had thought. I couldn't be angry with her or question her actions right now, she was hurting, and she needed me to be there for her. That's what I had to do, be there _for _her, not against her.

Following Debbie's instructions, I quickly found the room she had directed us to. A metal door painted a sickly green that was starting to rust at the bottom, with a small frosted window near the top that read 'CONFRENCE ROOM' in a thick black font. This was it. I put my hand around the door handle and turned my wrist, pushing forward I walked in with Tyler close behind.

Sitting down in a metal chair, I tried to relax, but I couldn't. With the ice cold of the chair, mixed with how nervous I was it was impossible; it had to be 100 times worse for Tyler. Glancing over at her though she looked…calm. As if, this was just a meeting with a teacher on the first day of school, not a big deal. This was a big deal, while she was treating it like it wasn't. She seemed perfectly fine, until I noticed movement near her hand; I looked down at her hand where the movement was coming from hiding my face behind my hair in an attempt to prevent her from noticing me. Tyler's pointer finger was digging at her thumb, around the base of the nail, I watched as it started to bleed; Tyler did nothing just kept digging. This time I looked at her not hiding my action, her face showed nothing, she looked calm, Tyler probably didn't even notice how she was mutilating her thumb. It had been a habit of hers when we were younger; she would do it without even thinking, it was second nature like breathing for her. Everything could be fine, she could be at her highest level of happiness and bam, there she was picking at her thumbs happy as can be and completely oblivious to it. Over the years I was guessing had adapted into a form of something she did when nervous or worried, not just whenever. It made sense, with everything that had happened in the past year or so to her.

I was taken out of my thoughts of worry about my cousin when someone entered the room clearing his throat. The man's nametag said 'Officer Nelson' on it; this had to be the Officer Nelson who called Tyler earlier. He was tall, maybe about 5'10" 5'11", dark stubble down his jaw and along his chin, a small mustache was above his lips. He was not as fit as most of the cops we had seen in the building so far; Officer Nelson had a large stomach barley being contained by his uniform. He must not get out very often. A few balding spots were noticeable in his thick brown hair; it looked to me like he had tried to cover them up with very little success.

_So this was it._ iIthought barcing for the worst; hoping that Tyler was too.

* * *

><p>Okay so there it is, I know I didn't hit like anything I said I was going to, but I promise it will be in the next chapter.<p>

**(1)**Okay so I don't remember if I gave Tyler a different lastname, or even mentioned it. i looked but I couldn't find anything, though I didn't look very hard so she might have a different last name then Eli. If so please ignore it, if not her lastname will now be Goldsworthy.

How this chapter will keep you interested enough to wait for chp 8, it might be out this weekend though I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think? Rating is great so you should rate this! I give hours of my time a few minutes of yours in return couldn't hurt (: Well till next time!


	9. Chapter 8 The One That Counts

**A/n**: Okay so anyone who's still reading this I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 5 months a lots been going on with my life and our internet it was just hard to find the time. But I hope this chapter makes up for it and I'm going to try my very hardest to get Chapter 9 up in a few days but finals are this week so I make no guarentees.

_**Italics**_ are thoughts, flashbacks, texts messages, when someones reading from a book/etc. music of just to add emphasis on things.

**BEFORE YOU READ YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THERE IS SOME CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER. FYI. **

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Degrassi in any way,shape, or form. Only this story idea.

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The One That Counts<span>

**Eli's POV **

Officer Nelson sat down across from us in a metal chair, at a metal table, a bittersweet smile spread across his face. Speaking, his left shoulder twitched after every few sentences. "I'm sorry you had to come down here under these circumstances, I just have to ask you both a few questions before you see Liam." _Twitch. "_You both can stay in here, and don't worry they'll be simple." _Twitch._ "Okay first off," He looked down at a piece of paper attached to a clip bored. His eyes scanned half way down the page; his shoulder twitched again. I wasn't sure if it was a normal thing or something he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. I was leaning towards the second option due to the fact that his face glistened with sweat as one lonesome drop rolled down from his hair onto his forehead stopping at his eyebrow; it was ice cold in the room. "How long has Tyler been her in Canada?"

"About a month or two." We said in unison.

He nodded.

"Where has she been staying at?"

"At my aunt's house." Tyler spoke up, he nodded.

Pointing his pen at me he asked. "Now would this be your address Mr. Goldsworthy?" _twitch._ This time it was me who nodded rattling off our address to the officer in front of us. "And how long has Liam been missing?"

Before I could even open my mouth Tyler argued, "Shouldn't _you_ know that? You are a cop aren't you." defiance rang out loud in her tone.

Unaffected by her words he just nodded while stating, "Yes and yes. But I need to check to make sure we have all the facts straight." A grunt came from my left where Tyler sat. I gave her a look which she just rolled her eyes at.

"Fine," Tyler crossed her arms, "two years." Officer Nelson nodded his head once again in response, something that was starting to annoy me.

_Twitch. _"Have there been any clues or ransom letters sent to you about the location of Liam in that time?"

"No," I spoke, taking over for Tyler, not 100% trusting her to say something that wasn't offensive to the officer in front of us. She was hiding her emotions about the situation with defiance and sarcasm, something I had picked up on along time ago that she seemed to do when things got to be 'to good to be true' as she said. Tyler needed to be careful with what she said, to not get her or us in trouble, but that had never stopped her before.

After a few more question; with me answering them all before Tyler had the chance, we were done. Officer Nelson had continued with his twitch through out the last set of questions the time in between becoming farther and farther apart. All of us rising we left the room in a single-file line, like a sad parade. Walking back through the path that we had come from, Officer Nelson was explaining what would be happening in the next few months to come. His twitch was gone now that he was back in his element, where he was comfortable.

Making a sharp left, we followed him down a hall that wasn't part of our original path to get to the conference room that we had just left. "Where are we going?" Tyler piped up.

"To get your brother of course, miss."

Tyler made an 'o' shape with her mouth though no sound came out.

Coming to a stop in front of another battered looking door Officer Nelson pointed his blue ball-point pen at it while saying, "He's in there. We still have to do some processing downstairs before-" Ty pulled open the door rushing in.

The officer looked at me as if I should have control over my cousin's actions. I couldn't even give her suggestions when it came to her 'actions'. I shrugged telling him to continue.

"We still have some processing to do downstairs before he can leave with you guys, but it should only take about an hour or so, tops." Somehow I knew it was going to be taking much longer then an hour to get us out of here.

**Tyler's POV**

I couldn't get the door open fast enough. After I heard Officer Nelson say Liam was in there I just couldn't wait any longer. I had waited two years to see him, you'd think I'd be able to wait a few more minutes, but I couldn't. It was Liam after all.

My eye's spotted him instantly. He was sitting in one of the metal chairs hardly able to see over the table. The door shut on its own behind me, though I couldn't move my whole body froze. I took in the moment, Liam was at the table with a Transformers coloring book in front of him. He was near the end of the book - he liked to color the pictures in order he always said because that's how books are supposed to be - and a juice box was in his left hand.

He glanced up, his face filling with surprise knocking his crayons to the floor he hopped off the chair releasing his juice box from his hand when he landed. Lee came running over to me tackling me to the ground. "TyTy! You're here!" I picked him up and spun him around; his laughter filled the empty room. "I missed you."

His words brought tears to my eyes, it made me realize he was six now. Two whole years had gone by that I hadn't seen him. Whispering, "I missed you too Lee." I tried not to let my voice give myself away.

It didn't work. Lee looked up at me confused, "Don't cry." He frowned.

"There happy tears buddy, I'm okay." I half-smiled hoping that would reassure him. I gave him a tight squeeze which he gladly returned. I heard muffled footsteps coming from behind me making me turn around to see who they belong to. Eli of course, when Liam saw him he looked at me for a minute then back at Eli and went running towards him. Eli, who was much more ready for Liam then I was, picked him up and hugged him.

"Eli! Your going to squish me!" childish laughter escaped Lee's lips as he tried to pretend to be in great agony. Eli sat him back down.

"So you ready to get out of her bud?" he nodded grabbing both of our hands and walking outside to the hearse.

While Eli was helping Liam into the front seat Officer Nelson came up to me and started to speak, "He can't leave just yet, I need one of you to come back in and sign some papers."

I nodded in response trying to keep the large grin off of my face. "Okay, um what about that paperwork?"

He waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry about it we can do it tomorrow. You just go home and go be with your family, and your brother."

"Thank you sir."

I followed him back inside, once again traveling through the labyrinth of halls to get to his office were the release form was at. Opening the door to a small cluttered room, I took a quick glance around. It was hard to believe this room was cluttered when the only things in here were two tattered leather chairs, an old metal desk from the 80's, and a five foot high filling cabinet no bigger then Clare or Ali. Walking over to the desk he handed me a pen that was attached to the desk like the ones at the bank were; causing me to chuckle to myself. "What?"

The smile quickly disappeared from my face, "Oh nothing just, who'd steal a pen from a cop or would you lose it otherwise?" That got him to smile calming my nerves down some.

"You know I never actually thought about it, but you have a point." Signing the bottom of the page I sat the pen down. "Well, okay you're done here. I'll walk you out."

That's when it happened; as we were walking out of his tiny office I heard a tragic kind of laughter. The kind you would hear from someone who knew the outcome for them wouldn't be good, so all they could do was laugh at the irony of it all. Looking back, my heart stopped and my blood boiled. Officer Nelson grabbed a hold of my forearm and tried to pull me away but I jerked my arm out of his grasp. "You." I said without hesitation. The man looked at me, face contorting into an emotion I didn't quite recognize. "You, disgusting piece of shit who the hell do you think you are? You have the balls to call yourself a priest and go on and on about following the path of God when you yourself can't even stay on the path of holier-then-thou! You're nothing but a coward, stealing someone else's kid for your own sick amusement. YOU DON'T WORSHIP GOD! THE DEVIL IS YOUR FRICKIN' GOD AND I HOPE YOU'RE PUNISHED FOR YOUR SINS! I PRAY THAT YOUR LIFE WILL BE LIKE A LIVING HELL EVERY MOMENT YOUR BREATHING UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE AND END UP IN THE REAL HELL!" I was clenching and unclenching my fists. I was disgusted by the sight in front of me; this thing was one of my parent's closes friends and look at how he betrayed them. Betrayed us all. I meant every word I said.

"HA! Please, as if you could possibly ever understand. You're just a child, an incompetent, arrogant child who cried every time she didn't get her way. And you know what bitch? I'm glad I did it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if given the chance to do it over because guess what? Now you'll never forget me no matter how hard you try it'll be me; the monster in your nightmares at night. When you look at Liam you'll think of me even if you don't realize it at first you are. You will be." He was insane he shook his head back and forth like a wild animal laughing all the while. It made me sick. So that's when I lost it. I charged at him ramming my fist into his face cutting open his cheek and splitting his lip in one swift motion. That one punch was all I was able to get in before Officer Nelson and another officer grabbed me from behind. The bastard spit a mixture of saliva and blood on the grimy tile floor, looking back up with me with pure anger. "BITCH!" he screamed trying to break free of the officers hold on him and the handcuffs to get at me.

"Rot in hell you bastard! And don't you ever, EVER say his name again or I swear I'll get to you before the electric chair even has the chance too warm up!" His laughter was gone and he became silent as the cops holding on to his arms pulled him back and dragged him down the hall to an empty room.

Tossing his head back he screamed at the top of his lungs, "This isn't the last of me! You'll be seeing me again and not in your dreams either Tyler!" Those words sent chills down my spine and through out my whole body but I kept the scowl steady on my face as Officer Nelson released me from his grip and walked me to the front doors.

"He's going to be punished Tyler, don't you worry I'll make sure of it. He's never going to hurt anyone again I swear." I could tell by his tone he was just as upset as I was. I mumbled a thanks walking through the open door and backed to Morty getting in beside Liam.

**Eli's POV**

As I was helping Liam into the seat he looked up at me innocently and asked, "So when are we gonna see mommy and daddy Eli? Are they here, or are they back home?"

My heart broke and I was happy Ty wasn't here to hear what Liam had asked. I know it would've been too much for her. She'd been holding up just fine the whole time because she knew Liam was okay and we were getting him back; it was the only thing keeping her strong, but if she heard this…I don't even know what would have happened but it definitely would not be good. I strapped the seatbelt around his chest with a low click of it locking into place. Liam looked up at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

I leaned in messing up his hair to try and take some of the tension away, whispering softly trying to explain but not tell him the bad news just yet in the only way that I knew how. "Yeah Liam there home safe and sound where everything's great. They're all better now. Come on kiddo lets get ourselves home so you can see Auntie CeCe and Uncle Bullfrog." This brought a small smile to his face as I slid into the driver's seat.

I caught a glimpse of Tyler walking out of the building and making her way to the car.

**Tyler's POV**

We were home now; Liam was down stairs playing Monopoly with CeCe and Bullfrog while Eli was upstairs in my room with me. Though we weren't doing much talking. "So I guess I, or one of us should call Adam." I let my voice trail off into the silence.

"Oh then I'm definitely out." I shot him a confused look, why wouldn't he want to talk to his best friend? "You two are always so lovey-dovey though you'll never admit it of course." I rolled my eyes at him as he got up from my desk chair, making his way to the door. Before he had it pulled all of the way shut I tossed a pillow at him getting the back of his head.

Reaching of to my nightstand I picked up my phone unplugging it from the charger. Dialing Adam's number, I bit my lip. What if he was busy? '_Okay Tyler now you're just being silly and you know it._' After about the third ring, a very drowsy Adam greeted me from the other line.

"Hey I'm surprised, you haven't called me yet."

"Oh I was going to but since your brother was safe again I thought you might be a little 'occupied'." I could hear him yawn trying to wake himself up.

**Adam's POV**

"Thanks, but I'm never too busy for you." when Tyler said this a smile spread across my face and a small blush started to form. Right now I was glad that we were talking on the phone and she couldn't see me. "Besides, you're like my only real friend here anyways."

After about an hour of talking she had told me just about everything that happened while she was at the police station. Though she did mention some type of argument that she promised to tell me about later when she was in a better mood. I just said okay, I mean what else could I say to her? No tell me now? That would just be stupid. I filled her in on the events of the day, though they were nothing close to what she went through this afternoon. But of course, Tyler begged to differ. The only big thing that happened was when I walked in on Ali giving Clare advice on relationships and kissing, something I most definitely did not want to know about. I don't know why I told Tyler about it, I guess it just slipped its way out of my mouth. The story gave Tyler a good laugh though. "Thanks Adam, that's exactly what I need to hear today." I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Eli mentioned something about you coming over this mourning and waking him up?"

My whole body froze, my brain raced through all the possible ways this conversation could go. What did she know? What did Eli tell her? How is she going to react if she knew what we talked about? Would she look at me the same way? I tried to say something but all I could manage was a small stutter, "Uh, u-uh…u-um-umm…" I squeezed my hand tightly around the receiver trying to think of what to say or how to change the subject, but nothing came to mind. Everything but Eli and my conversation that is.

_I shifted my weight on the corner of his bed trying to make myself comfortable without much luck. "Okay so the reason I came here was to talk to you about, some things…" it was hard looking him in the eye, so I opted out for looking directly past his left ear at his closet doors. _

"_Yeah, Adam I kind figured that but what is it already?" _

_I sighed putting my head in my hands shielding my face from his view. There was absolutely no easy way of saying this and no way around it. Taking in a big gulp of air I let everything I was feeling out in one big rush of words. "I can't take it anymore Eli, I've tried, and I mean I have tried to no avail to stop thinking these thoughts but nothing seems to work. I can't get them out of my mind, I'm starting to give up hope that they'll ever leave…though I'm not really sure I want them to leave. Sometimes I do because I know it'll never work out for me; nothing ever does so why give up my hopes now? That's just stupid. So I guess…I thought if I came and talked to you about it you might understand and not be furious with me like some people would be. I can't guarantee that you won't be though. I just, I just want her out of my head." I was shaking my head back and forth by the time I finished._

_I felt Eli shift positions on his corner of the bed; I didn't know what he was thinking because I was still looking into my hands myself. "Adam…"_

"_I know I know I'm being crazy getting all worked up over some girl but I can't help it." I took a chance and looked up at him. His face didn't give anything away._

"_Adam, I just…are you sure about this? I mean there are only two girls I can think of who you'd be talking about and I'm not really sure if I like either of those choices." he sighed, "But if it's Fiona were talking about here Adam…you need to move on she's an alcoholic for God's sake and when she gets back from treatment - if she comes back - then who knows how she's going to feel about you. Half the time she was drunk or hung over from the night before when she was with you. I don't mean any disrespect to you Adam, your great and all but when Fiona gets back her feelings might not be the same. They could have changed about you two being together romantically or otherwise." I knew it took a lot for Eli to say something so blunt when it came to someone's feelings he actually cared about and it meant a lot to hear him say that even if it hurt to hear. I knew that he was right; every single word. If only it mattered to the situation at the moment._

"_Eli, she's…Fiona's not the girl I'm talking about." I looked him in the eye as I talked, looking for any sign, any change of emotion. Good or bad, just a flicker would be enough to tell me where this conversation would be going._

"_Damn it Adam." Eli got up off of his bed and walked in the direction of his closet slamming his fist against the wall making the closet doors rattle, and shake in their slots. He shook his head back and fourth in a way of giving up. "Your talking about Tyler aren't you." there was no question, he knew, he didn't need to ask me but had anyways._

"_Yes."_

_He turned back on me taking a few steps in my direction but stopped. I prepared myself for the verbal backlash that would be coming my way. "Adam," - I got to my feet - "this, this is really fucking complicated you know? If things go wrong then its going to make it hard on everyone involved. As for Tyler, I know she's strong and that she can handle a lot. Obviously, but the people at Degrassi can be some of the cruelest I have ever met in my entire life and I don't want her going through any of the shit you or I have to deal with for being ourselves. If she gets involved with you…then all the hate that's directed at you is going to be directed at her too. After everything that's happened to her, I don't want that. Not now anyways, she's my cousin and I love her, so I don't want to see Owen, or Bianca making her life hell like they have to you. Sure it's not so bad anymore with the suspension Mr. Simpson automatically hands out to anyone who says a word, and a lot of people have gotten over it…but that doesn't stop people from talking, Adam." Eli looked at me, almost desperate that I didn't put his cousin through any of this. I understood what he was talking about, and I didn't want to see it either, just thinking about what people would whisper about her behind her back about dating an FTM made me cringe and regret ever bring it up or feeling the way that I did, like it was my fault for feeling this way as if it were something I should be able to control. But I couldn't control it and I couldn't deny or pretend what I was feeling wasn't there because it was and I had to do _something_ about it, no matter the outcome be good or bad for me. Then I thought about Bianca and what she would do to Tyler if she got the chance, I'd never seen Tyler in a fight before so I had no clue if she could protect herself let alone protect herself against Bianca of all people. It made me nervous even thinking about it. Sure even if Bianca didn't beat her up or try and fight her, the things that she would say about her and to her face might just be worse then any punch she could throw at Tyler._

"_I know Eli, I know. If I could I wouldn't like Tyler the way that I do. I've tried so hard to get over her and at first I thought it was just one of those things when you first meet someone and you think 'oh they're cute' but after a while you get to know them better and you become friends those feelings just disappear and those thoughts go away…" I wasn't sure how I should continue this in a way that Eli would understand. "But they didn't. So I tried to ignore them but the more we became friends the stronger these feelings grew for her. I've tried Eli, man I've tried. Nothings working, it's like…its like with Clare and you. The way you tried to push her away or get over her, how you thought she wouldn't accept you once she found out about Julia. That's the only thing I can compare it to, I know it's not the same but…I don't know." I dropped into a chair in the corner of the room tossing my head back so I was looking up at the white ceiling. _

_Eli walked back over to his bed and sat down in front of me. "Do you really like her Adam?" I looked at him like he was an idiot. After all this, did he really have to ask? "Okay sorry dumb question, of course you do. Well I guess, if you feel this way who am I to stop you?" _

_I smiled that he at least understood._

"_Well if you tell her or not I can't say what she'll do, Tyler well she can be a tad unpredictable sometimes but I have a feeling she likes you too." _

"Uh hey Adam are you there?" Tyler's voice pulled me back into reality and I had to shake my head back and forth a bit to remember what was going on when I spaced out. _Right what Eli told her._

"Yeah sorry spaced out for a minute. Yeah I came over this morning to find him still asleep of course."

"Oh what'd you guys do?" her question was innocent.

"Oh nothing really, just talked and played video games of course." This got a laugh out of her. I guess she didn't know anything about what we talked about or at least I hoped not. There was no way Eli would have told her anyways.

"Oh that's cool; well I should probably get going since tomorrows Monday and all. Are we still gonna walk to school together?"

I smiled, happy, "Yeah of course."

"Okay just checking, Bye Adam see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Bye."

I didn't know when I'm going to tell her since Eli gave me the okay to go ahead and be honest with her. Maybe tomorrow wasn't the best time, it's a Monday, her brother just got back, and the trial against the kidnapper is coming up. I'll just wait until things aren't so busy in her life when she would even have time to consider a boyfriend.

But oh, I was definitely telling her.

* * *

><p>Whelp how was that? Hopefully good enough to get people to start reading again. My plans for the next chapter are some family moments and maybe a cute Adler scene of two (Adler = tyler +adam) who are still totaly getting together. I just haven't quite figured out how yet so if you have any ideas about that a message or two would be awesome (:<p>

Review, favorite, follow. I spend hours of my time for you the least you could do is spend a few minutes of yours for me.

Chapter 9 will be out soon I'm gone go start working on it now.


	10. If This Doesn't Matter Nothing Ever Will

**A/n:** Well here is chapter nine and it would be amazing if you could comment and tell me how you think I'm doing, this chapter kind of had a mind of it's own while I was writing it so I hope you enjoy it and that you haven't lost faith in me since my long break though I do plan to do a LOT more writing since winter break is coming up in a few days.

As always **_italics_** are dreams, texts, thoughts, music, memories, writing, reading, when someone is saying written things out loud, and of course just to add emphasis on certin things.

I know there are some spelling mistakes but I couldn't find a few that I knew i messed up on so **PLEASE PLEASE** bear with me on this and let me know what you think about this story so far in general.

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story idea but not degrassi in any way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: If This Doesn't Matter, Nothing Ever Will<p>

**Tyler's POV**

"So how are things going Tyler?" Dr. Nichols looked at me picking up his blue pen with his right hand.

"Umm, good I guess." I shrugged.

"And things with Liam? How is that?" I just shrugged again; I wasn't really sure what to say I mean he just got back yesterday how was I supposed to know? "Have you been writing in the journal I gave you?" I nodded handing it over.

He flipped through the filled up pages while shaking his head. That confused me, he wanted me to write what I was feeling in my journal and now that I was writing in it more regularly he was upset? You can't ever please a doctor that's for sure. When he came to the last written on page he stopped setting it in his lap reading what I hade wrote.

_October 12, 2011_

_Liam's home which is great, I should be feeling great about this. I do, I do feel good about him being home I missed him so much over the past two years. All the holidays and important things we missed out on that we can never get back is a hard thing to process. But, I can't help but feeling that it's going to be a challenge with everything for a while. The trials coming up, I don't know how to explain to Liam that mom and dad are dead if he doesn't know. Then I start to wonder about other things like the fact that he was gone for two whole years and that he should be in school now. So did that awful bastard teach him anything, or send him to school? What does Liam know, and what do I have to teach him? _

_Speaking of that disgust of a human being, what the hell did he do to Liam for two whole fucking years? I can only imagine the worst and hope for the best._

Dr. Nichols closed the book setting it down on the low coffee table that sat between us. "Those are all good, common, questions to be asking yourself Tyler." I stared down at the book, I knew that already but he was my therapist shouldn't he be making me feel better instead of telling me things I already knew while running circles around me? Picking up on the hint, he said, "Eventually everything's going to be better and all these worries you have are going to get sorted out; some quicker then others. It might take some time though until you know what you need to be dealing with."

_Ding._ The kitchen timer went off signaling that our section was over for the day. Snatching my book off of the table and jamming it into my bag as quickly as I could I made my way to the door. "Check the time for your next appointment with Vivia at the front desk!" He shouted after me as I left.

I didn't need to talk to Vivia about my next session I knew when it would be same time as always. Every odd day at four o'clock sharp. It wasn't that hard to remember, but I went over to the front desk anyways. The desk top printer spit out a small card before shutting its self back off. Viva reached over double checking it before handing it to me. "Have a nice day." I turned rolling my eyes at poor Vivia. She had been working here for ten years according to her name tag so it made me smile that she still told the people that walked into _here_ to have a _nice_ day. I found it slightly ironic.

Stepping outside into the crisp fall air I took in a deep breath holding it in my lungs for a few seconds before letting it all go in one big puff. Looking up and down the street I noticed Eli's car wasn't anywhere in site. Sighing I realized he had forgotten about me again. It couldn't be that hard I mean same time every other day, how hard can that be? Taking out my phone I looked at the clock to see what time it was, 5:05. I debated with myself if it would be worth it to wait for Eli to get here. On one hand if I called him now he'd be here in about twenty minutes, and if I waited for him I could be here for a few hours. Either way I'd have to wait on an open bench. The sky opened up with a loud bang of thunder, spilling all of the rain in one burst. No way was I waiting for Eli now, at least not outside. Jogging across the dissertated street I found refuge in a book store with a little coffee shop in the back.

Shaking out my wet auburn hair I slipped out of my coat, hanging it up on one of the many wooden stands scattered around the front entrance. I made my way to the back where a sign on the wall said horror. Twisting through isles of people talking and laughing I finally was able to get to the back were the section I was looking for was at. Tracing the spines of familiar horror stories with my index finger I smiled. So many of the books I recognized, ones that some how helped me through the past two years alone. _The Black Cat By: Edgar Allen Poe, Under the Stairs By: Jessica A. Weiss, Dracula By: Bram Stoker, The Monkey's Paw by: W.W. Jacobs, and Frankenstein by: Mary Shelley. _All great books, everything you could want from a scary story, monsters, ghosts, death, mystery, how could you not get scared.

That's what I loved about books, how they could make you feel a certain way about something or some event even though you've never experienced anything like it before in your life and probably never would. Books helped me forget what was going on around me, I could tune everything else around me out as long as I had a good book in front of me; preferably a horror book. For at least a little while I was able to get away from it all, be someone else, be somewhere else, it's what helped me through the toughest parts of the last two years.

Stopping on a book I had never seen before I pulled it out of its slot putting my other finger in between the two books holding its place. _At the Mountains of Madness by: H.P. Lovecraft_, flipping it over to look at the back I discovered this book was about a geologist named William Dyer, a professor at Miskatonic University who wants to go on an expedition to Antarctica. On a previous expedition there, a group of students from the university, led by Dyer, discovered fantastic and odd ruins. The group discovered and crossed the mountains finding the remains of fourteen ancient life forms; completely unknown to science and unidentifiable as either plants or animals. Six of the specimens are badly damaged and the others uncannily pristine with evolved features. Their location puts them at a place where it is too early for such features to have naturally evolved yet. Removing my finger from the slot I continued down the isle with the book in my hand.

I was looking for somewhere to sit so I could read but I couldn't find any seats in the back of the store, and I most defiantly did not want to be reading up in the front with the annoying want to be Hipster group that had suddenly filled most of the available chairs. I was about to give up hope when I saw a set of stairs. Hoping that they could lead me to someplace that was more private I followed the narrow path towards them. When I finally reached them I had to look around for any sing that said 'Employees Only' but I couldn't find one, so taking a glance behind me to see if anybody was watching and when I was sure that no one was I climbed up the dark stairs.

Once I got to the top I was surprised at what I saw. I thought it would be dusty and dark with random stacks of books four to six feet tall, but that wasn't what I saw at all. All around me were mahogany colored tables and matching chairs, it looked like a study area for students at a college. Going up the few stairs that were left I found myself to be in the middle of the room, spreading away from me in all directions. There weren't very many people up here, and the ones that were didn't seem to take any notice of my presence. I followed the strong source of light to a wall of ceiling to floor windows right above the front doors of the store below.

The view was amazing, you could see almost all of downtown from here and all of the little shops with people underneath umbrellas walking quickly from store to store taking cover under the stores awnings. The rain that was still pouring down in buckets made it look even more beautiful and I was tempted to pull out my phone and take a picture or video but thought it better not to. The gray skies, along with the rain made it perfect for reading a horror story, getting comfortable in my seat I opened the book and started to read.

'_I am forced into speech because men of science have refused to follow my advice without knowing why. It is altogether against my will that I tell my reasons for opposing this contemplated invasion of that Antarctic - with its vast fossil hunt and its wholesale boring and melting of the ancient ice caps. And I am the more reluctant because my warning may be in vain. …'_

Almost half way through the book my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out and looking at the screen it read: Incoming Call: CeCe. Flipping it open I answered hello in a hushed tone.

"Tyler did Eli forget to pick you up again? Are you okay, where are you at honey?" I smiled, only my aunt could make concern sound so amusing.

"I'm fine Aunt CeCe and yeah Eli forgot about me again, of course." I placed a bookmark on the page I was on closing the book.

"Oh that boy, sometimes I swear…" her voice trailed off. "Well I'm about a block away from the office are you still there?"

"No," I shook my head as I said this but I had no idea why, "I'm across the street at the book store. I'll watch for you through the window."

"Okay see you in a while." _click._

Putting my phone inside my bag I pulled out my wallet and made my way down the stairs to the rows of check out counters. Stepping in line behind an older man in isle nine I made sure I had enough to pay for the book, luckily I did. While writing his check the man looked up at me, his wrinkling face and bright blue eye's took me by surprise. "Do you have the date?" he asked.

I nodded while answering, "The thirteenth of October."

"Wow, my how the time flies. Thank you miss." he smiled while looking back down at his check.

Paying for my book I walked over to the double doors to wait for CeCe. I glanced down at the recite at the top in thick black ink it said it was 6:37 PM. My eyes widened in surprise I didn't think it was that late, I had planned on calling Eli or someone at home to come and get me after I got upstairs. I just got so lost in the book, I lost track of time.

Apologizing to CeCe as I got into the car we drove home where I was greeted by a very excited Liam.

**Eli's POV**

Liam went running from the couch to the front door when he heard the car pull up. I heard laughing coming from the hall as I made my way over to them. Tyler smiled at me, as her and Liam walked back into the living room. I was so happy to see her smile like that; I hadn't seen an actual full, real smile from her in what seemed like ages. Following them into the living room, Liam sat between Ty and me on the couch.

Scrowling through the endless supply of movies and shows we had on Netflix until Liam in the most innocent of voices asked if we could watch _Where the Wild Things Are_ a movie I had just passed. Nodding I went back to it clicking select on the remote control setting it down on the coffee table in front of us. Rising from my spot I went to the kitchen to make popcorn while the previews were going.

I found the air popper under the microwave in the cabinet setting it on the counter I walked over to the fridge to get the popcorn kernels. Pouring them into the machine I plugged it in, turning it on and waited for the popcorn to start popping. Filling up three large plastic bowls for each of us I made my way back to the living room balancing the bowls in my arms.

I heard Liam ask a muffled question and a long pause was followed from Tyler who was probably trying to figure out the best way to answer it.

"TyTy are mommy and daddy dead?" MY heart stopped for a second and I wished I could see Tyler's face right now. I wanted to know if she was okay, but instead of going in and changing the focus in the room I side-stepped so I was next to the archway, my back pressed tight against the blue stripped wallpaper.

"Liam…" Tyler sighed; she was probably putting her arm around his shoulders or turning to face him straight on.

"They are aren't they?" Liam's voice broke as he started to cry.

"Shhh, it's all going to be alright Liam I promise you that things are going to get better. I promise, I'm never going to let anyone, anyone hurt you again Lee." her voice cracked some at the end, as she tried her best to comfort him. I was hoping that Liam wouldn't ask about it, that he had forgotten that his mom and dad weren't being talked about in all of the day's excitement but I was wrong he remembered. Of course he did, they were his parents after all, and I'd been stupid to believe otherwise. I could hear Liam's loud cries as Ty whispered soothing things in his ear trying to get him to relax. Eventually he stopped crying and I heard him sniff.

Taking this chance I walked in through the room saying with the best fake smile I could muster, "The popcorns ready!"

**Adam's POV**

Tyler called me again that night crying on the other end. It was hard to understand through all the tears but it sounded like her brother asked about their parents and now he knew that they were dead. I felt so horrible for her, it broke my heart to hear her cry especially now after things had started to look up for her. I wished that I could have been over there, holding her, comforting her, anything to try and make her feel better.

At the moment I was sitting at my desk making a list on my laptop of possible ways to bring up the subject of me liking Tyler to Tyler herself. So far all I had was 'Dear Tyler,' could I be anymore generic? I started to type the first thing that came to my head, _It has come to my attention that- _no that isn't right _delete, delete, delete. _Okay round two, _I know a lot has been going on in both of our lives right now but- nope still pretty stupid._ _Maybe we should- _not a chance. _Once I use to think-_ what is this, an essay for school? One more try, _Tyler, I don't know how to tell you this face to face so I'm writing you this letter- _throwing my hands up in defeat I saved the draft where I was at and shut down the laptop, and closed the lid.

This was turning into a disaster, I couldn't even write a simple letter. These were the kind of times that I wish I had Eli's way with words; sure I was in Advanced English with him but I couldn't even compare to his skills. He was like Shakespeare and I was Dr. Seuss.

**Tyler's POV**

Lying in bed I stared at the ceiling fearing sleep. Instead I opted out for the far less dangerous choice of counting cracks in the ceiling. My brain wasn't functioning right, after what happened with Liam today on the couch my head and heart both hurt. Clenching and unclenching my fists around the edges of my sheets the memory played over and over like it was on repeat in my head.

"_TyTy where are mom and dad, why aren't they here? Don't they miss me? Don't they want to see me?" I froze and the smile vanished from my face, I knew eventually Liam would start asking about mom and dad but I just didn't think it would be so soon. _

_I sat there in stunned silence next to my little brother who stared helplessly up at me with his chocolaty brown eyes. What could I say that would cause him the least amount of pain? Before I even had the chance to think of a reply he answered for me with a question, "TyTy are mommy and daddy dead?" my eyes started to water but I looked straight ahead at the television screen not processing anything that was happening on It. _

"_Liam…" I said in a weak voice._

"_They're dead aren't they?" his voice broke as he started to cry. He threw himself into my side burying his head into my ribs, tears falling from his eyes making the right side of my shirt damp. My arms hung in the air for a minute unsure of what to do, until they slowly wrapped around my brother trying to sooth him in any way possible._

_Rocking him slightly from side to side I said, "Shhh, it's all going to be alright Liam I promise you that things are going to get better. I promise, I'm never going to let anyone, anyone hurt you again Lee." my voice faltered near the end giving away some of the fear that I was feeling. I meant every word I said though and I'm positive that he knew that. I didn't know how and I didn't know when but I was going to make things right for my brother no matter what got in my way. _

_After a long ten minutes of slowly rocking him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, while whispering soothing words in his ear did he take a big sniff and stopped crying. Rubbing his runny nose with his shirt sleeve he moved back over to his side of the couch. Shaking his head he moved back over to where I was and leaned up against me. _

_It took every ounce of strength in my body not to shed a single tear in front of him._

Now that he wasn't here to see me I bawled like a child tears staining my pillow and making my face wet. I didn't stop until I fell into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.

I was running, I didn't know where or why but I kept running for fear that I would die. I didn't know why I thought I was going to be killed but somewhere deep down inside my soul I knew that if I _stopped_ what ever the reason may be, that I would surely, without a doubt die.

I didn't stop running till I reached the end of a long, darkly lit hallway. It finally hit me; I knew where I was. I don't know why I didn't realize it before but I was at home - my old home where I used to live before all the bad things started to happen. I shook my head at my own stupidity and swung open the door to what would be my parent's room.

What I saw left me paralyzed. The walls were covered in blood smears and hand prints that looked like whoever was being attacked was trying, desperately, to get away. To my left the dresser was turned at an angle like someone had pushed it while the mirror that was attached to the top was cracked and broken. Tiny fragments of glass from the mirror were scattered about all along the edges of the room. Glancing to my right I saw blood splatter covering the door that lead to the on-suite bathroom that my parents shared. Here and there were dark almost black splotches of some material unknown to me that seemed to be mixing with the blood itself. But none of this was what had gotten to me, not what left my feet frozen to the floor at the door's threshold. There, lying almost peacefully in a heart-breaking kind of way were my parents as dead as could be on the bed.

I tried to take a step forward to maybe check their pulse, to see if they were truly dead but I couldn't move. It was like my feet were cemented to the ground. I starred down at them to see that in fact, they weren't. My heart leapt out of my chest and not in that lovey-dovey way it does when you see someone who makes you smile whenever your together, but in a tragic, breath-getting-caught-in-your-own-throat kind of way, it was torture; pure agony head-to-toe. My parents were covered in each other's blood along with their own, with small cuts and scrapes all over the visible parts of their bodies. My eye's scanning over them I noticed that my mother's neck had been sliced and a chunk of her slick, blonde hair was missing. My father on the other hand looked relatively normal for a murder victim, if you ignored the torn clothing he just looked like he was in a light sleep. I wished that he was, even though I knew now that it wasn't true. Inspecting him closer - even though I was still standing in the doorway - I noticed at least ten tiny bullet holes in the chest of his dark blue pull-over.

The only thing that gave me the slightest peace of mind was the smallest detail that could be easily missed if you weren't paying much attention was my parents holding onto each others hands. They died knowing the other one was there; that even though they had to die like _this_, they weren't _alone._

I was shook violently awake by my cousin Eli, at first I didn't know where I was, the images from my nightmare still fresh in my mind. Looking around quickly I realized I was in my room, safe. "It was just a dream…" I whispered to myself. Eli slowly let go of my shoulders, setting down on the edge of my bed.

"Tyler is everything okay?" I wasn't sure how to respond, but my body beat my mind to it as tear started to roll down my porcelain cheeks. Eli pulled me to him in a tight loving hug; I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck continuing to cry into the crook of his neck. "Tyler, Shhh, its okay Ty it was just a dream. It was just a dream none of it was real. Your okay now, I've got you…your fine Tyler, everything's going to be fine." He rocked me slowly as I cried my tears subsiding.

"Th-thank you Eli." I tried to smile apologetically at him but I don't think that it worked out well.

Hugging him tightly, I looked over his shoulder to see a very terrified Liam standing in my doorway clutching the end of his nightshirt in his hand.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it (: I think I have some great ideas for the next chapter though I don't know how I'm going to work them all thgether yet, any help would be greatly appreciated. :D<p> 


	11. If it hurts u, then u know that its real

**A/n** hey everyone this is extremely late like they have been lately. Today I finally had free time and i was going to finish chapter 11 and post it but surprise surprise I forgot to put chapter ten out. So its been sitting on my computer finished and unupoladed since chp 9 because I wrote them in the same day and was going to wait a week or so to post this one. Well i guess not right? But late than never sorry **I'M SUCH A FAIL. .**

**_Italics:_**as always mean written text, thoughts, texts messages/e-mails , to add emphasis etc. Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi/its actors/characters in any way. Only this fanfiction idea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own degrassi/its actors/its characters/ etc in any way. I only own this story Idea

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: If it hurts you, then you know that it's real<p>

**Tyler's POV**

I reached my arm out towards Liam, extending my hand but he shook his head and backed up even farther out into the hall. "Lee…" I tried to twist out of Eli's hold on me but it was impossible. "Eli let me go please." I whispered in his ear.

He shook his head, "No Ty let him go. Give him a while at least."

"But Eli I -" I went to say something but he interrupted me.

"No Tyler. I'm not letting you; he just saw you tossing and turning and _heard_ you screaming for your parents in your sleep. He's young, he doesn't think that people who are older, grown ups, have nightmares or are afraid of anything. And now he knows." I looked at Eli and back at Liam who hadn't heard a word Eli said. Looking closer at him I looked into his eyes, they were glazed over with fear. I had scared my own brother, tears sprung to my eyes. I felt like a terrible person but I knew it wasn't completely my fault, I was asleep I didn't know. Nevertheless, no form of words could stop me from feeling like this.

"I…I…okay." I sighed leaning up against Eli's hard chest trying to steady my breathing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Liam sneak back around the corner. I heard his light footsteps as he ran back to his room.

I pulled away from Eli's grasp and tried to lie back down and go to sleep but it didn't work so I sat back up. I snuck a peek at Eli through my bangs, sleep clung to the corners of his eyes but his eye's they were open wide, active. There wasn't much chance of him going to bed anytime soon. I swung my head back and forth slowly. "What am I supposed to do, Eli?" I looked up at him fully.

His lips moved forming silent words, but none of them seemed to find their way out of his mouth, retreating back into his throat as his parted lips drew slowly shut. I focused on the purple, blue, and gray plaid pattern my blanket while I spoke. "What am I supposed to do, Eli?" I repeated myself as if he had not heard me before in the thick silence. "I don't know what to do, I'm trying so hard to make things easy for him here and none of it seems to be working. He's uncomfortable and…he doesn't, he doesn't seem to…he doesn't seem to want anything to do with me." My voice gradually turned into a soft whisper, my words hardly audible. "Is it because I remind him of everything? Of our…our parents?" I plucked at stray strings on the blanket.

"No, Tyler, no, that's not it at all." Elijah moved his head back and forth quickly making it so I could only catch glimpses of his face. Brushing his dark hair to the side he answered, "No, he's back and everything is so different, you're older and he's older. Everything is two years ahead while he's two years behind. We're all two years behind."

I watched him leave, while I thought about what he had told me. Eli was right after all, but it just wasn't how things should be. Moments like this made me despise the man that took him away from us for two years. He had ruined so many things.

I listened in the silence of my bedroom as Liam's door squeaked open and Eli walked in whispering, "Lee are you up?"

Straining to hear his reply, I got up out of my warm bed and made my way over slowly to the door. Avoiding the squeaky floorboard so I didn't blow my cover. "No." Liam replied to Eli in a stuffy voice; he had been crying.

Elijah let out a small bitter chuckle as he probably made his way over to Liam who would probably be curled up in a tight ball under the covers like he would always do back home when he was scarred. The mattress springs made a sick noise as Eli's weight was added to the spring's pressure. I had been right.

Taking my chances, I made my way slowly into the hall down to Liam's small closet of a room, pressing my back against the wall next to his door I listened, holding my breath.

"She's going to be okay, Lee. She is fine I promise. Just a bad dream is all." Peeking through the door at an odd angle, I saw Eli scoot over towards where Lee was, of course, curled up in a tight ball.

"Then why was Ty screaming so _loud_ Eli?" I noticed Eli shift his position on the bed, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, do you remember how when you couldn't sleep Liam? How you'd have one of us come in and look all over for the monsters or after you had a bad dream?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Tyler had a bad dream tonight because her monsters were scarring her, you see? But she didn't have a night light or anything to protect herself against them so she got scarred like you did sometimes." The way Eli could say something so, had to explain to someone so young in a way that they would be able to understand was, well it was astounding to me.

Liam slowly poked his head out from under the sheets and looked at Eli with mixed emotions. "But she's _really_ tough Eli. The monsters can't scare her, no they can't."

"Sometimes, every once in a while the big kids and grown ups get scarred too." Liam's eyes widened in shock at Eli's words. He never thought that it was possible for older people to be scarred; it never occurred to him.

"Well if those mean monsters ever come back and scare my big sister again, I'll…well I'll beat them up!" Lee formed little fists under the covers, and scowled.

"I don't think you need to worry about that bud, I think we scarred them away for tonight. They shouldn't be back for a long time."

I watched as Eli tucked Lee back under the covers. Slowly, silently, I made my way back to my room on the other end of the hall. I sank to the floor at the foot of my bed; I probably wasn't going to be able to sleep that night anyways. I reached for my phone dialing Adam's number but then stopped. Sure, he was my friend and all but, I shouldn't be waking him up in the middle of the night because I wanted someone to talk to about my silly problems. Yeah, Adam was my friend but no one wants to be woken up in the middle of the night; especially by someone, they only saw as a friend.

Closing my phone, I reached for my notebook from Dr. Nichols instead. Finding a pen under my bed, I started to write down my thoughts.

_October 14 _

_Another challenging day in the Goldsworthy household._

_Today, well technically, tonight, I had a nightmare about our parents death and I guess I was screaming so loud in my sleep that it woke up Eli and Liam who came to check on me. Eli was concerned about me but Liam…well Liam looked terrified. He gave me this look, as if I was a monster, a stranger. I was now. We use to be so close, the way you imagine brothers and sisters to be but that sick bastard stole that happiness from us leaving all of us to start over from the beginning again._

_It feels like we are all a giant puzzle. That we're all trying so hard to finish putting it together, while keeping together the parts that we already have done but we're missing two of the most critical pieces to finish. The ones with all the answers, mom and dad._

**Adam's POV**

I was waiting for Tyler at The Dot after school, and I was confident that today was the day that I would be telling her about my feelings for her. Seated in the back of the café I had a clear view of everyone in the building. I was people watching while I waited.

One couple that caught my attention was a girl and boy; the girl was about twenty-three with reddish brown hair that was tied back in a black bow. The guy on the other hand had dark, black hair that reminded me of Eli's both in color and in length. He had his arm around her waist holding her close and his eyes were staring down at the top of her head a smile plastered to his face. They were so happy looking, something that I had never really had.

Ducking my head down, I focused my attention on my laptop screen as the girl glanced my way.

I focused my attention back to my laptop screen where my unfinished draft of a letter to Tyler was sitting, staring me blank in the face. My fingers hovered for a second before finding the keys. I tried to type my thoughts in a way that would make sense; possibly convince her my feelings were true, real.

_Dear Tyler,_

_Things have been very strange between us since the beginning I'll admit that. And there are a lot, _a lot_; of things I would do differently if I could, like that day in the woods? Could I have been anymore stupid? There are so many things that happened those days leading up to and afterwards when we -I - found everything out. It doesn't seem like that was only just a few months ago, more like years at least._

_I wouldn't change our friendship though; I don't have many friends anyway so that would be silly right? You mean a lot to me and I value our friendship, I guess that's what I'm trying to tell you._

_Let me just get to the point of this letter and stop beating-around-the-bush, since I first met you I knew you were special somehow. It felt so great to hear you say that you didn't care about my situation it made me feel like I was on top of the world for the rest of the day. It didn't hurt that I gained another friend that day either. I can look back on any of the memories we have together, whether it be good or bad, and it's hard for me not to smile. You make life interesting and a lot more fun for me; that's for sure! Thank you for that. So I guess I'm at the point where I tell you the reason I'm writing you this and why it is near impossible for me to say to you._

_I have tried to deny this for such a long time and thought eventually it would go away on it's own like most things do. That it would be a short-lived infatuation with someone I just met. But I was wrong, it was not short-lived. So I tried to ignore it, those feelings I had but I think that only made them stronger. Now ignoring them is even hard to do. If you haven't figured it out by now, well Tyler…I like you. I…oh wow this is a lot harder to say - or type if you will - then I thought it would be. I think you need to know though even if you don't feel the same; which you probably don't._

_I'm starting to fall for you._

_~ADAM T._

_P.S. I don't expect you to write or say anything good back to me about this Tyler, so you don't need to feel like you have too. If someone like me liked someone like you well…I wouldn't blame you. Not by a long shot._

I hit save as the waiter came to my table.

"And what can I get for you today?"

"Just an ice water please." he scribbled it down on his notepad and rushed off through a door to the kitchen.

In moments he was back with my drink, scurrying off to another table before I could even say thanks.

The bell at the front of the café chimed as someone walked in, glancing in the direction of the glass door I saw Tyler come walking in. Making almost instant eye contact with me, she made a beeline to the booth I was seated at.

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly shut it after I got a look at her face. She had eyeliner streaks that ran down her cheeks that she had tried to rub off or cover up with makeup but it hadn't worked.

"So what did you wanna talk about Adam?" her voice was calm. If I hadn't seen her face, I would have never guessed she had been crying.

I racked my brain for a better answer then the truth, no way was I going to drop this load on her when she was already carrying one herself. "Oh, you know just to see how you were doing with everything…?"

She nodded, believing every word I said. "Good, everything is great." she faked a smile.

"You don't seem okay Tyler." I reached out to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"Well I am. I'm fine Adam, okay?"

I pulled my hands back, holding both up in defense; like people do when they're dragged into something that they do not want to be apart of.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad or anything."

Tyler sighed shaking her head, "Sorry I'm being so bipolar, it's been really complicated at the house lately."

"How come?" She gave me a look, "Besides the obvious T."

Ty shrugged and leaned back into the booth, "Well for starters, as you already know Liam knows mom and dad are dead," tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, "then last night I had this horrible dream about our parents where…well I basically found them dead and I guess I was screaming in my sleep. Really loud too, because it woke up Eli and Liam. Eli told me everything was okay but I scared Liam half to death. He just…he was just staring at me as if I was some kind of monster. Or stranger, which I guess now I am."

"Oh, wow I'm sorry Tyler." I was stunned; I didn't know Tyler could handle so much.

"Well don't worry about it; it isn't your fault anyways. Okay," - she said while clapping her hands together a smile forming on her pale face - "on to happy topics. Like for instants what are you writing there?" She pointed towards my laptop.

"Oh nothing really, just writing a report for school." I covered up the lie with ease.

"What? A school report? No, Adam, just no come on put that thing away were going to have fun today." She stuck out her tongue and pulled me up out of the seat with both of her hands clasped around mine.

"What on earth can we do on a Wednesday?"

She shook her head at me, "Don't you have any imagination at all Mr. Torres?" She pulled me all the way to the door, in between people and empty tables.

I mumbled apologies to each person that Tyler bumped into who glanced at us with annoyed looks. Tyler on the other hand took no notice of them.

Finally, we were on the outside of The Dot on the pavement. "Okay so what's you idea of fun Miss Tyler?" I asked suppressing a laugh.

A smile danced on her lips, "An adventure of course! Why don't we go do some 'exploring' or something?" She made air-quotes around the word exploring.

I let her lead me through busy streets and narrow alleyways until we got to an old abandon warehouse building. "Tada!" She smiled spreading her arms while giving me jazz hands. "It looks interesting, I pass by it everyday when I go to-" She stopped and looked at me quickly before continuing. "Well I pass by it all the time throughout the week and I have been _dying_ to go inside since the first day I saw it!"

"This is something Eli would be interested in." I laughed as we walked up the steep steps.

"Well you know what they say; birds of a feather flock together." When she reached the top she turned to face me, "Besides were cousins so it's probably genetic or something." she waved her hand in the air brushing the thought away.

I laughed.

"So are we going to stand out here and dilly-dally or go inside and do some exploring?"

"Fine, fine. Lead the way." I wouldn't have said no even if I didn't want to go inside, the smile on her face, well it was perfect. With everything going on in Ty's life right now, no way would I pass up a chance on getting her to forget her troubles and laugh a bit, even if only for a little while.

I stood behind as Tyler stepped up to the two metal double doors and pulled on the handles, hard. "Darn!" She said. "We'll have to go around back to get in."

I hesitated, I wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

"Come on Adam! We're wasting daylight here, unless of course you're too chicken to go inside with me?" Tyler lifted her arms up folding in on them selves at the elbow as she started to imitate a chicken.

"The only chicken I see here is you." I answered laughing.

We walked quickly around to the other side of the building looking for anything that could be used as an entrance into the old building. At the back, we found a broken window that led into the basement. Tyler and I exchanged looks. "It'll have to do." She said.

Squatting down next to her, I brushed the dust off the remaining glass trying to see into the darkness. The room looked bare, just random things scattered here and there. "I don't think there's anything to catch your fall, do you want me to go first?"

"Oh, how macho of you Adam but I think I'll be fine. It's not like I'll break my neck or anything." She announced laughing.

"That's not funny." I told her, but I didn't stop her from swinging one leg into the dark abyss, then the other. Tyler was holding on to the edge by her forearms, probably feeling for anything to land on or anything to help her down. Then she was gone, lost by my eyes in the darkness of the basement.

You could hear her hit the ground with a thud as a cloud of dust lifted and made its way out of the broken window. After the dust cleared, I copied her moves. "Coming down!" I shouted.

Landing on my feet I walked over to a blurry shadow that I assumed was Tyler.

When I reached her, she was gripping her leg like she was in pain. I rested a hand on her back to steady her as I asked if she was okay.

"Uh yeah I think so, it just popped is all." She placed her left foot back on the ground, quickly sucking in air and pulling it back up, gripping her leg to her chest. "Or maybe not."

I was about to suggest we leave before anything else happened, but my eyes had finally started to adjust to the limited amount of light, letting me catch a wide grin on her face. "You dork." I said letting go of her as she stood upright.

"Gotcha." She laughed while poking my stomach. "To the top!" Tyler shouted raising her arm like an ancient warier.

Making our way up the steps we came to another door, "I hope this one isn't locked." Tyler commented.

Lucky for her it wasn't, shoving it open with both arms extended in front of her, a beam of light came surging through the archway making both of us shield our eyes. Walking forward, we found ourselves into another empty room. The only items left in here were old conveyer belt systems that had been welded to the concrete that they sat on.

Tyler rushed forward to a small room that had probably been a boss's office at one time. Pulling her sleeve into her palm, she rubbed the windows thick coating of dust away so she could peek in. With a gasp, she staggered back.

"Oh ha ha Tyler, you're not fooling me this time." I announced as I covered the distance between us quickly.

"I'm not kidding this time Adam, look." She pointed a shaking hand at the circle she had cleared on the dusty window. I glanced at her doubtfully. "I'm serious, just look."

Humoring her, I made my way forward to the spot where Tyler had just been standing. What I saw surprised me, sitting in the desk chair was a dead body, or at least the skeletal remains of it. I scanned the rest of the room; there wasn't much beside the skeleton. On the desk though was a gun. The left hand of said skeleton was wrapped around the handle tightly, finger lying on the trigger. Suicide, I thought. I took in the persons clothing, he was wearing a worn out blue denim button down with a white rectangular name badge on it that said 'Machine Manager: Martin Hanes' , and a pair of blue jeans covered in black crusty oil. I slowly backed away not taking my eyes off the skeleton.

"Okay we are not going in there," - I pointed back at the office - "no matter how badly you want to."

Tyler shook her head, "Not a chance."

After about another hour of exploring the three levels above us we didn't find much. Just broken boxes and junk or empty discarded beer bottles from teenagers who had sneaked in here themselves for a little 'fun' of their own. Even though Tyler was astonished by everything she saw, this type of stuff interested her she answered when I asked why she looked at everything from machines to insects in each room we examined.

"Hey, Adam, come look at this!" She motioned for me to come over to where she was. What I saw was a dusty old sign that had probably hung out front, what Tyler saw on the other hand was a mysterious treasure. "Okay come on you have to admit this is kind of cool." Tyler turned it on its side so we could read what it said.

The background had once been a bright forest green color but was now beginning to disappear and had been replaced by orange brown rust. In fading red print with black outline were the words "Smitty's: The One and Only Custom Manufacture of All Business Goods and Machinery."

"I wonder why they shut down." Tyler thought aloud.

"Probably got knocked out by major companies or something." I shrugged, my thoughts floating back to the skeleton of Martin Hanes. Did he kill himself when this business went broke, or did he just randomly decide one day to just end it all? A million possible stories ran through me head or devastated families, and crying wives or girlfriends. I wondered if anyone actually knew he died or if everyone thought he had just went out one day and never came back.

It would all make for a good ghost story though.

Sighing Tyler made her way back towards the stairs, "Well I guess we should go…"

Her words pulled me out of my thoughts as I moved my head around clearing the fog inside of it. "Yeah," I checked my watch, "yeah probably since it's a school night and all."

We made it down from the top floor back to the basement where we had started. I moved a few crates from the back wall over to where the window was so it would be easier for us to climb out. I started to make my way up, testing each one for sturdiness when Tyler ran to the stairs saying something that sounded like just a minute. I rested my back against the brick wall, crossing my arms as I waited for her to come back down. "Okay. Let's go." she mumbled running back to my makeshift set of stairs.

I assumed she had left something up above and didn't question her about it until we were half way back to her house.

"Oh I just grabbed these," her hand dug around in her pocket pulling out to shinning pieces of metal. "They're stars; I don't know what for but I thought why not? It can be something to remember our adventure by." Ty placed one in my hand.

It was surprisingly light; I turned it around in my hands examining its surface. It was still shiny like new, which surprised me, though the edges were sharp I noted as I slipped it into my own pocket. "Cool." was all I said.

"You didn't have much fun did you?" Tyler asked after a long silence had settled between us.

"No, I had fun." I took a long pause trying to figure out how to answer her question with out hurting her feelings. "It wasn't my normal choice or someplace to explore but I had fun hanging out with you. And you seemed to enjoy it, so it was worth it." she nudged my shoulder with her own.

Another silence settled between us as we walked in the dimming light. It wasn't uncomfortable though it was just, peaceful. It gave me time to think about my feelings for her and how - if ever - I was going to tell her about them. All too suddenly, we were standing in front of her home.

I walked her up the steps as we said our goodbyes. I gave her a hug as I always did. "Thanks for coming with me today Adam." she still had her arms around me and her head was resting on my chest.

"Don't mention it."

"No, I'm serious…I really needed this." Tyler looked up at my face, "I needed something to get my mind off of everything that has been going on with Liam and court preparations. I can always count on you to help me clear my head when things get too crazy…thanks." She gave me another tight hug before letting go and turning to the door.

Placing her hand over the handle, I turned going down the steps. For some odd reason I looked back at her when I reached the bottom. Tyler was still standing in front of the door her hand hesitating over the doorknob. "Tyler?" I asked.

She turned around and came down to meet me on the pavement. "Adam…"

"Wha-" I began, but before I could finish her lips were on mine and her arms were wrapped around my neck, and she was kissing me. I didn't know what was happening at first, and I was too shocked to do anything back, which I guess is what made her pull away with a frown.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I…just forget that happened, okay?" Tyler loosened her grip around my neck and started to pull away. Before she even had the chance, my hand was on her cheek pulling her face close to mine. This time my lips kissed hers; thankfully she kissed back and put her arms back around my neck. I could feel her smile during the kiss. After a few seconds we both pulled away, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I like you Adam." her hands still clasped together behind my neck.

All I could do was smile; I was filled with so much…so much happiness I didn't know what to say to her. So all I did was smile and nod.

Just as quickly as it had happened, the moment ended and she was walking back to the house as I was jogging back down the path we had come in the direction of my house.

**Tyler's POV**

I went inside with a smile on my face. I had kissed Adam and he kissed me back! I wanted to scream but held it in because Liam was probably asleep. I took the steps two at a time, before going into my room I went into Eli's. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him, because of how he might react but I did want to talk to him for a while.

I knocked on the door and waited silently in the hall. "Yes?" a sleepy Eli asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing really just wanted to talk, if you're not busy." He stepped aside letting my into his room.

"Anything in particular?" I mouthed a no as I sat down on the corner of his bed, tucking one leg underneath me. "Okay so what'd you do today?" He took a seat on the floor in a blood red beanbag chair.

"Hung out with Adam." He raised his eyebrows, "We didn't do much just explored an old abandon building." Eli nodded but didn't say anything, so I said more. "You know? The one that we always pass on my way to therapy? That one."

"That's it?" He sounded interested but I didn't know why.

"Yeah…?"

"Huh. Okay well next time you go I definitely want to be apart of it." I nodded smiling. "Are you sure that was all?"

"Yes." I answered him.

"Huh I would have thought that by now he would of…" Eli mumbled under his breath, but I wasn't able to catch it all.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Uh huh." I nodded slowly, suspicious. Eli was definitely hiding something. "Well I'm going to bed." I got up but turned in the doorway. "Actually something did happen. On our way home, well never mind." I turned back to the door but not before catching the questioning look on Eli's face as he tried to figure out what I meant.

_Ha! Two can play that game Eli, and now, we are even._ I thought to myself with a smirk as I made my way down the hall past my room and into Liam's.

I knocked on the doorframe lightly, "Lee? You up?" I said to the darkness.

Out from under the covers came a small voice that answered, "Yes."

Laughing I made my way over to his bed, "What are you still doing up buddy?"

There was a long pause from Liam who turned under the sheets to face me. "I don't know TyTy…I'm scared."

I put my arm comfortingly on his shoulder, "Of what Liam?"

Without a moments hesitation he said quietly, "The monsters."

"What monsters, are you talking about Lee?" I was confused and I started to get worried.

"You know the ones that scarred you last night. If they scarred you Ty then they'll really scare me." Liam pulled the covers tighter around his neck. "Your tough." he added.

I remembered what he was talking about now, Eli had told him that monsters are what had scared me last night; gave me the bad dream. It wasn't true of course but it was much easier for Liam to understand. "Well," I told him rising from the edge of his bed, "those monsters won't be back for a while; you and Eli scared them away for me. But, just in case they do come back," I opened the top drawer to an old desk sitting in the room and pulled out a nightlight. Dusting it off I went back over to where Liam lay. "This will surely scare them off and keep you safe." I handed it to him for inspection, satisfied he gave it back to me. I scanned the room for a good plug in, deciding on the one closest to his bed where the light would be it's strongest I plugged it in and flipped the switch. The light illuminated the whole room in a soft yellowish glow. "There, all better." I said ruffling his hair a bit.

"Thank you Ty." Liam said happily, as he turned relaxing now in his bed.

"Anytime." I pulled the door shut behind me.

Finally, I was in my room sitting on my bed in my pajamas, reading the latest Fortnight book to help calm my nerves. I was just at a suspenseful part where the main character was fighting his biggest enemy - another vampire - so he could save his girl, when my phone buzzed.

I reached for it while setting my book down on the nightstand. Leaning back against my headboard I flipped it open to see whom it was from. I had two texts, one from Clare and one from Adam. I didn't know which to look at first, so I chose the safer route and opened the one from Clare first.

'_Hey u still up?'_

I replied quickly, my fingers gliding over the keys. _'Yep'_

'_okay cool. Wats up?'_

'_Nothing really…reading the NEW fortnight book :D'_

Clare was quick to reply. '_OMG no way! XD ive been dying to get it but NO store has it in stock ):'_

I couldn't help but laugh to myself, Clare could be so…well innocent sometimes. '_NP I'll let u borrow it when im done'_

'_YAY! :D'_

'_Haha so what r u doing?' _I took this chance to see what Adam had sent me.

'_Hey?'_

'_Hola! (: whts up?' _I started to think back to a few hours ago when I had kissed him. Sure, he kissed me back, but I mean he never said anything to me, even after I told him I liked him. He just smiled, which was a good sign; but the whole not talking thing had gotten me a little nervous.

My phone vibrated again, moving some on my comforter. I opened it excitedly, but it was only Clare.

'_txtin Adam. (:'_

'_Oh should I b nervous?' _I sent back.

_Not even two seconds later Clare had texted me back, 'y?'_

I wasn't sure if I should tell her about the kiss. I trusted Clare, yes but I didn't know what her reaction would be. Probably if I had to guess a mixture or aw and I told you so. Taking my chances I hurriedly texted her back, holding my breath. '_ummm well we sort of kissed tonight_…'

Right after I sent that to Clare, Adam sent me a text. I was holding my breath again nervous about what he could be wanting to talk about. '_About that kiss…_' _Shit! _I screamed inside my head over and over.

'_what about it adam?_'

It took him a long time to reply.

I waited practically on the edge of my bed with mixed emotions. If he was rejecting me I think I might be sick, but if he wasn't…well that would be amazing. I swung my legs back and forth waiting for a new text from him, that didn't seem to be coming. I peeked at my alarm clock that said it was 11:45 PM. I sighed it had been about five minutes; I didn't think he would be texting me back. Not tonight at least.

Again, my phone vibrated but this time is was not a text message but someone calling me. "Hello?" I answered in a hushed tone.

"Hey Ty its Clare, so Adam and you kissed? Who kissed who, come on details please!" it was hard not to smile at the excitement in her voice.

I sighed leaning back against my headboard getting comfortable. "Well," I dragged out the word to see how long Clare could wait to hear the details of the said kiss. It didn't take long before she was shouting my name and telling me to hurry it up through the receiver. Laughing I began, "okay well we were hanging out exploring this old building and we were having a ton of fun; it was pretty interesting in there. We finally left about two hours ago because it was starting to get dark and on the walk home, I thanked him for being there for me and helping me get my mind off things. It was mostly silent after that, until we got to my house. We hugged for what seemed like the longest time and then when I was going to go inside, I don't know something made me turn around and I just kind of well kissed him."

"Well did he kiss back?"

"Uh well not a first…so that basically knocked all my confidence down and I pulled away telling him to just forget it but then next thing you know he's pulling me back to him and kissing me this time." I smiled slightly at the memory.

"Awesome! I told you he liked you, but you were all like no and not a chance. One thing we've learned from this Tyler is to never doubt me. My skills are superhuman." We were both laughing so hard it was near impossible to breath.

"Okay I'll believe you better next time Clare, but maybe - and this is just a thought - but maybe you should stop hanging around Eli so much. His cockiness is starting to rub off on you." I joked still laughing.

"Eh it's comme ci comme ça." I was extremely tired and couldn't tell if claret had said something intelligent sounding or was speaking another language.

"Huh?" I asked feeling dumb.

"What? Oh, sorry! Eli's been teaching me some French and I guess it just kind of slipped out without me thinking, that's kind of good though." She laughed at her mistake. "Hey wait aren't you in French too?"

What she said was French? I must really be out of it then. If Clare was speaking French, it had to be the simpler things I should know what she was saying. "I am I'm just tired you know? What was it you said again?"

"I said comme ci comme ça." It clicked in my head instantly she was saying so-so. Now that made more sense, it's so-so about Eli rubbing off on her, which meant it was good and bad. _Duh Tyler._

I made an approving sound while saying aloud but mostly to myself, "Right, right."

"I guess I will let you go, you sound tired. Night Tyler."

"Night." I replied before her end disconnected with a soft _click._

I laid my head back down on the pillow slowly drifting off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning in a fog, my alarm clock said it was six, might as well get up then. I checked my phone to see if Adam had texted me while I was dreaming; but there wasn't anything.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be amazing. I spend hours of my time for you the least you could do is give me a few minutes of your's.<p>

Any ideas for future chapters would also be apriciated just comment or PM me :)

Sorry for the long wait again 11 I PROMISE will be out soon.


End file.
